Beauty & The Beast
by flashpenguin
Summary: Dave Rossi has been cursed to a lifetime of solitude in his cabin by an evil witch...until the beautiful Emily Prentiss crosses his path. Can she break the curse and free him? Or will he die never knowing love? Beloved fairytale with a twist!
1. Prologue

_**Starting my Halloween story. This is a Dave/Em based on "Beauty & The Beast". I hope it turns out half as good on paper as it sounds in my head. For those not familiar with the fairy tale here is the synopsis of MY story: Dave Rossi is a horn dog and has messed with the wrong woman who has cursed him for all of his indiscretions. Now he has been banished to his cabin to live out the rest of his miserable lonely existence without ever knowing love. But our guy has managed to finagle a loop hole to benefit him….or has he? He has to find love and be loved to break the spell. Can he? Well…when it comes to matters of the heart, nothing is impossible.**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

_**Song prompt: "Beauty & The Beast" by Peabo Bryson & Celine Dion**_

* * *

**Beauty & The Beast**

_**Ten years earlier:**_

_The silence in the crisp clean white office with its plush carpet and expensive furniture was almost deafening. From behind the expensive mahogany desk sat the woman who not only held the man in front of her life in her hands, but his future too._

_This was her chance to banish him forever and punish him for his arrogance and leave him no way to weasel out. But God knew if the dark haired devil - with that come hither look in his eyes - had it his way, he would try to find a way around his punishment. There wasn't a bond strong enough to hold him. He had thwarted her and her rules for too long. The trail of broken hearts extended far beyond what the eye could see._

_It was time to rein this Italian Stallion in, and teach him a lesson or two the only way she knew how: The hard way._

"_You know why you're here," she stated, watching his body language closely. He was bored, tired, yearning to be outside. He should be more careful about what he wished for. It was all about to come true._

"_You think I have a lesson to be learned. Or something like that." He templed his fingers and cocked an eyebrow. He was trying to charm her!_

_Getting up from her desk, she walked around and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips._

"_You're here because you're a selfish manipulative bastard. You've broken every heart you've come near. In fact, you wouldn't know love if it bit you in the ass!" She spit out as she paced the room._

"_I know what love is. I've been there…three times, thank you. That's why I no longer care for it."_

"_You don't care for it because you have never had it."_

"_I love myself; doesn't that count for something?"_

"_Self-love doesn't count."_

"_That's your opinion." He stared at his expensive loafers. He was going to have to remember to get the soles treated next week. "Personally, I don't care." _

_A sarcastic chuckle was her response. "You will. When you have spent your life without it, you will realize, too late, that you _can_ miss what you never had."_

_His eyes darkened as fear and anger gripped his heart. "What are you saying?"_

"_As of today, this moment, I curse you to a life-time of loneliness. You will never know love or the feeling of being loved by another person. You will die lonely and broken - just as you deserve in the cabin in the woods. You will never be able to leave it. That will be your final resting place."_

"_What? Are you insane?" he bellowed._

"_Insane is not having done this years earlier and prevented all those broken hearted women."_

"_I never lied to them."_

_She shook her head. "No, you just manipulated them until all the fun was gone, and then you moved on." She watched for his reaction. "You always like being an Italian Stallion, but from now on, I'll just refer to you as the Lone Wolf. And I emphasize 'lone'."_

_He swallowed hard. "You have to be kidding me. You're gelding me! No way!"_

_"It's for the better good." She examined her manicure. "Trust me, someday you'll thank me."_

_"This is ridiculous; there has to be a loop hole to this curse thing," his tone was desperate._

_She shook her head pitifully and examined her manicure again. "Let me check. Nope. Not a single one. Sorry."_

_His brain started working. "Hey, I read once that there is a loop hole thingy. Cinderella had the shoe. Sleeping Beauty had the kiss…. Come on, you have to cut me a little slack." He turned his dark bedroom eyes toward her pleadingly. _

_She snorted. "Of course _YOU_ would want a loop hole to a life-time curse."_

_He threw her a crooked smile that could charm Attila the Hun out of his dynasty. "Well…?"_

"_I'm thinking about it." Her brain spun furiously. He would have an ace up his sleeve to trump her. Well, two could play that game._

"_Could you maybe put a rush on it?"_

"_Oh hold your horses. You have nothing but time and I have to think of a loop-hole that I know even you can't get thru."_

"_Gee, thanks," he replied sardonically._

"_Curb the attitude or I will make this last an eternity instead of a lifetime you arrogant jerk!" Tapping her finger on her chin, she thought about his request. "I don't normally do this…"_

"_What, put curses on men for a life-time because they don't live up to _your_ expectations?"_

_She held up two fingers. "That's two. Want to try for a third? I promise it won't be a 'charm'."_

_He bit his tongue and waited for her to complete her thoughts. Her pacing went on for what seemed like forever._

_Stopping, she pursed her lips. "Okay. I've made my decision."_

"_About time," he muttered under his breath. Checking his watch he wondered if he could still make it to the golf course in time for the tee off._

"_I heard that!" Twitching her lip, she leveled a hate filled glare at him. "Here is your loop-hole - the one thing I KNOW even you can't get over, thru, or around."_

"_Well, don't drag out the suspense all freaking day; cut to the chase." He shifted his eyes downward at her glare. "Please?"_

"_If you fall in love, really truly, madly, hopelessly in love…"_

"_That should be easy."_

_Her eyes narrowed. "Hmmm…let me…tweak that. Scratch my last remark. To break the curse, you _**must**_ fall, truly, madly, hopelessly in love, and in return, the woman must do the same for _**you**_."_

_He winked at her, smug in his ability to charm the fairer sex so they were like putty in his hands. "No problem." He got up from the chair. "I'll see you Thursday." He walked to the door._

"_And you must do one benevolent and altruistic act on her behalf. And she has to do one for you." She watched him stop in mid-stride. "Only then will the curse be broken." She waited for a response. Something witty, cunning, or snide, but he was silent. "Will I still be seeing you on Thursday?" She called out in a saccharin-laced tone._

_Squaring his shoulders, he walked to the door, yanked it open, and slammed it soundly behind him._


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter is up. Private Investigator Emily Prentiss has been asked to locate the elusive and reclusive David Rossi by her fiancé. Seems Dave killed Emily's fiancé's father many years ago. Now she is on a quest to find Dave and bring him back to justice. And if anyone can find the 'Lone Wolf' it would be Emily. But when she does find him, will she be strong enough to not let personal feelings get in the way now that she knows what she does about him? _

* * *

**Beauty & The Beast**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Emily Prentiss exclaimed as she closed the folder and threw it on the desk. "No one has seen hide nor hair of the infamous David Rossi in over ten years, and you expect me to find him in two days?" She leaned back in her chair and looked at the handsome man leaning over her desk.

"Honey, you are the best private investigator in Virginia, and if anyone can find him, it would be you," came Nicholas Keating's low drawl.

Emily shook her head. "You're asking the impossible. He went off to write a book ten years ago and literally fell off the face of the earth. Even his editor hasn't heard from him. He's…he's…gone!"

"I don't think so."

"He had a contract to write two books. He supposedly went to his cabin to write them, and then he disappeared. For good. It's possible a bear got him."

"Urban myth babe."

"Nick, it's been _ten_ years! _No one _goes missing for ten years! Hell, after seven you're declared legally dead."

"No one has filed a petition to request it so he has to be out there somewhere."

"Why is that?" Emily asked.

"Because no one wants him. He's an arrogant, narcissistic, playboy who cares about only himself. He uses people then throws them away after he's done."

"He sounds like a real prize. Wouldn't it be better to let him stay gone?"

"This is all the more reason to look for him."

"What if he is dead?"

"He isn't; I can feel it."

"He could have been kidnapped by aliens," Emily joked.

"I doubt it. They wouldn't want him. Besides, once they found out what a horny bastard he is, they will send him back. Though leave it to David Rossi to nail an extra-terrestrial and put another notch in his belt."

Emily tried to suppress a giggle. "What if one of his ex-lovers finally caught up with him and shot him?"

"Plausible, possible, but highly unlikely. If you had the chance to shoot David Rossi wouldn't you put a big front page ad out and brag about it?"

"True." Emily placed her elbow on the armrest of her chair and rested her chin on her palm. "What is it so important to you that I find him?"

"I owe him some money."

"After ten years? Forgive me if I don't believe you."

Nick sighed. She could read him too well. "In a way he and I had a falling out and I want to make sure he gets the justice he deserves."

Emily furrowed her brow. "What did he do?"

"He murdered my father."

Emily held up her hands. "Wait! What do you mean he 'murdered' your father?"

"It was twenty years ago. He had an affair with my mother and wanted her to run off with him. When my father found out, he confronted David Rossi who drew a gun on him and shot him in the back."

"Why didn't he go to prison?"

"He claimed self-defense, got an expensive lawyer, and after a long trial, the jury ruled in his favour. He got off scot-free. My mother never got over my dad dying and died of a broken heart five years ago."

"Oh Nick, I'm so sorry. So you think he's hiding?"

"The man is the lowest form of coward who shot my father in cold blood." Nick took a deep breath. "All I want is justice." He swallowed convulsively and looked away.

Emily watched his eyes carefully. Sure Nick was her boyfriend and they had been dating for a while, but that didn't mean she knew everything there was about him. The news about his father and mother threw her for a loop. And who was behind Nick's heartbreak was even more shocking. Now finding and locating David Rossi was not only a job, but a mission. And now that mission was personal.

Standing up, Emily reached out and cupped Nick's cheek lovingly.

"Okay, you talked me into it. I will find Dave Rossi so you can have justice."

Nick took her hand in his and kissed it. "Thank you Emily. I owe you."

"Yes you do."

"Name your price."

Emily grabbed her pen and started scribbling. "Well, there's my standard fee for investigating. Then there's per diem, gas, extra necessities, etc… And since you want a rush on it, that's going to be a lot more than what I normally charge." She added quickly and handed the notepad to him. "Think you can handle this?"

Nick looked over the figure. "Wow! That's not at all what I was expecting." He smiled mysteriously.

"You wanted me to rush it."

"That I do." He set the notepad down and reached into his pocket. "Does the price include your usual fifteen percent retainer fee plus collateral?"

"Twenty percent," she corrected. Nick raised his eye brow. "Inflation."

"Will you take this as a retainer and collateral?" Nick handed her a small black box.

Opening the lid, Emily gasped. "Oh Nick! Is this for real?" she breathed as a one carat flawless cut diamond twinkled at her.

"It's more than real. It was my mother's; now it's yours. If you want it."

"Of course I want it. What's the catch?"

"You have to marry me."

"Nick. I don't know what to say!" Emily felt the tears brim in her eyes. Nick took the box from her and pulled the ring out. Slipping it on her finger he watched her face.

"Say yes. Then I can make you my wife and whisk you away to my mansion on the hill where we'll raise a half a dozen kids. All boys of course." He winked at her.

"I…" Emily bit her lip. On second thought, this was too much too soon. "Nick, we haven't even talked marriage or family or anything. And now I'm going to start a job for you… I don't think…"

Nick crooked a finger under her chin and raised her eyes to his. "You think too much Emily. Say yes, then go look for that scumbag David Rossi. After you find him and he's been eliminated…or rather brought to justice," he amended quickly, "then we will get married and live happily ever after."

Emily tried to listen to her gut, but it was tied up in knots, churning violently like her thoughts. Something Nick said didn't sit right, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Say yes, honey," he coaxed. "Say yes and make me the happiest man on earth."

Emily nodded. "Yes."

"Now go find David Rossi."

"Okay." Emily went to move away but found herself trapped in a steel embrace. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted me to get on this job."

"First things first. I want to kiss my fiancée."

Emily gently pulled back. "Nick…really. Anyone could walk in and see us."

"So?"

"I have a reputation for being a by the rules, by the book, hard-charging, no holds barred, private investigator who gets her man and gets the job done in a timely matter."

Nick pulled her closer. "It's just that I don't know when I'll see you again."

"Two days."

"Really?"

"I promise."

"Two days," he repeated. And then he kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

_The fourth chapter finds Emily on her quest to locate a man who doesn't want to be found. But that isn't going to stop her. Unfortunately, nothing is going to go as planned as the fates work against her and Emily finds herself not only lost but in danger. Unless a miracle happens, this could be the last case she ever investigates. Lions, tigers, and bears have nothing on things that go bump in a dark forest. Will Em be rescued in time?_

_Song prompts in this chapter: "Everybody Loves Somebody" by Dean Martin and "Round and Round" by Perry Como._

_I don't own Criminal Minds._

* * *

**Beauty & The Beast**

It was a good thing she had called Nick and told him her two days promise was going to be two weeks. He had protested, but she explained the obstacles and how there was absolutely _nothing_ on David Rossi. Reluctantly he agreed and told her that when she got back they would plan their wedding.

Emily took another look at the map on the passenger seat of her car and sighed in frustration. She was three days into her search for the elusive David Rossi - famous author and suspected murderer - and she was no closer than when she first started.

She shook her head. "Come on Em; there is no evidence that he is a murderer. He _was_ found 'not guilty' by a jury of his peers." Still….there had to be some reason why the man who had everything decided to disappear off the face of the earth. But in her book, actions spoke louder than words and innocent men didn't run off and disappear.

Never taking her eyes off the road, she turned up the radio. The wonderful strains of Dean Martin's "Everybody Loves Somebody" blared out of the speakers. Unable to stop herself, she began singing along. At least the music was good even if the trail she had had grown cold. Well, there was always tomorrow…after she spent the night searching out more possible locations he could be.

Just then a droplet of something hit the windshield. Then another. And another. Snow?! "_Oh no!" s_he muttered under her breath. Of all the times for bad weather...she did not need this.

"What did you expect Em; after all it's not been the most normal of cases, and it is September in the mountains," she scolded herself. Then she remembered she was wearing high heeled boots and groaned inwardly. This was not going to turn out well.

"_That was Dean Martin for all the oldies lovers out there, with the eternal message that everybody loves somebody sometime…and that sometime should be now, so find yourself somebody to love," _announced the DJ.

"Thank you, but I already have somebody," Emily replied back.

_"But until then, let's get the weather update. It looks like a beautiful day is planned for us here in the mountains. Unseasonably warm temperatures for this time of year with clear skies and sunshine…so pull out those shorts and sunscreen and soak it all in while you can because old man winter is right around the corner."_

Emily looked out the window at the snowflakes hitting her car. _Sunshine? Warm weather? Clear skies? Where? In an alternate universe?_ "I don't know what window you're looking out buddy, but old man winter had definitely hit this area!"

"To help start off our glorious weekend, let's get ready with a block from Perry Como," the DJ enthused. 'Round and Round' filled the interior of the car, as the snow came down faster.

_"Find a wheel and it goes round, round, round_  
_As it skims along with a happy sound._  
_As it goes along the ground, ground, ground_  
_'Til it leads you to the one you love._

_Then your love will hold you round, round, round_  
_And your heart's a song with a brand new sound_  
_And your head goes spinning round, round, round_  
_'cause you found what you've been dreaming of."_

"Round and Round should be 'Down and Down'," Emily muttered, squinting thru the glass. She was going to have to turn around eventually but where? Somebody had to live around here who had a phone…and a bathroom she could use. Taking a deep breath, she tried to keep her mind off her semi-full bladder. A few more minutes, she promised herself.

As a few more minutes turned into another twenty miles and Emily realized she couldn't wait. She had to pull over. But where?

A dirt road appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She could travel down that for a little while and then find a secluded spot somewhere and take care of business. Not the best idea she had, but it had to work.

As the gravel crunched under the tires, she tried to see where she was, but the snow obstructed the view.

"Just a little further, Doris," she urged the car in a breathless prayer. "Come on, girl. Come on." Suddenly the car came to a halt as the engine died. Putting the gears in park, Emily tried turning the key. Nothing. Pumping the gas pedal, she tried again. And again. Still nothing.

Slapping the steering wheel in frustration, she looked around. She should stay still -that was the rule - but without a heater, and her bladder begging for relief, that was not going to be possible. She was going to have to walk and find help.

Getting out of the car, she grabbed her purse and windbreaker, then locked the door. Looking around for something to indicate the direction she should take, she sighed and decided to keep trudging forward. At this point, what could it hurt?

"One step in front of the other," she chanted as the sound of gravel under her feet was muffled by the snow that kept falling faster. Shivering to maintain body heat, she wondered how far she had traveled and if she was ever going to see another human again.

"Damn you, Nick," she cursed under her breath. "I could be home right now with my cat and fireplace, watching a movie. But no, I had to feel obligated to take this case and find a hermit who probably is dead, or doesn't want to be found for whatever reason he has. No matter what you are paying me, it's not worth what I am going through right now."

The sound of a wolf howling in the distance caused a shiver down her spine. _Wolves?_ No one said anything about wolves! Oh dear God! Picking up her pace, Emily stopped and looked where she had just come from. Maybe she should head back to the car. Yeah, that seemed like the safest idea. But as she looked around, she couldn't remember which direction she had just taken.

Spinning in a circle, she studied the trees and tried to recognize something…anything to tell her where she was. The wolf howled again, but this time his voice was joined by another. Feeling the hair rise on the back of her neck, Emily didn't have to be told twice; she was getting out of there!

Starting with a fast. steady walk, she picked up the pace to a trot. Then a jog. And when the bush beside her rustled, and the howls got louder, Em hiked her purse higher on her shoulder and started to run. Through the brush and around trees, she tried to dodge the low branches - some successfully - others not so much. Intent on trying to find a safe place, she didn't see the branch on the ground as it appeared out of nowhere and sent her sprawling.

Landing with a hard thud, she felt the air get knocked out of her lungs. Winded, and in shock, Emily tried to get her bearings as she lay on the snow covered ground. _Ouch! _Was her first thought as she tried to sit up and take a deep breath. Where was she? Pulling her phone out, she hit talk. _No Signal_ flashed on the bright blue screen.

Groaning, she threw it back in the purse and tried to stand up. In pain and scared, she stepped forward and felt a sharp throbbing in her ankle. "Not this," she cried. "Anything but this." Gingerly she tried to put weight on her foot, but couldn't.

"Great, Em. Really great. Hurt, lost, got to go to the bathroom, and now you're stuck in the woods in the middle of nowhere with a possible broken ankle, in the snow. Could this day get any better?" she chastised herself.

A hoot owl cried a warning before flying toward Emily's head. Screaming in shock and fear, she covered her head. Another howl…only this time it was closer. She didn't care about the pain; she had to get the hell out of there. Now!

Limping awkwardly, she lost track of time as the scenery rushed by and the sky got darker. Blinded by the snowflakes, she tried to see where she was going but realized that she was lost. There was no other way to sugar coat it: she was lost.

Sobbing, and in pain, Emily kept moving forward. "_Just a few more feet and you can get back to the car. Just a few more feet, Em!"_ She chanted to herself. But it was no use. She was lost, and now she was going to die in the woods. And she never got to call her mother and tell her that she loved her. If only she could get a miracle…she would call her mother immediately.

Suddenly a figure stepped out of the brush and growled. Emily froze in her tracks. Oh dear God! It was a wolf. Her fingers searched frantically for the mace she kept in her purse, but between the freezing temperatures and fear, she had lost all feeling. She was toast!

Sobbing softly, she resigned herself to the fact that this was the end. She closed her eyes and hoped it didn't hurt too badly when the fangs ripped into her.

"Mudgie! Mudgie! Back down boy!" spoke the deep baritone voice from out of the dark. Torn between his master's voice and the stranger standing in front of him, Mudgie warily turned his head between the two, undecided which instinct he should act on. Crouching low, ready to spring in an instant, the animal kept an eye on the woman who was shaking from fear and cold.

"Mudgie, I'm not telling you again. Now what did you find? A deer?" he asked, his footsteps getting closer. Emily looked around and tried to plan an escape when a tall, imposing figure stepped out of the snow covered foliage carrying a double barrel shot gun. Mudgie looked up at his master and shifted his tone between low growls and high pitched whining.

"Who are you?" the man demanded gruffly, leveling his weapon at Emily. Unable to speak, she wondered if she could make a break for it. "I asked you a question: Who are you? What are you doing in my woods?"

Emily opened her mouth, but could only squeak a response.

"I'm not going to ask you again."

Just then a loud crash sounded in the distance, causing Mudgie to lunge forward.

Letting out a scream of fright, Emily felt her world spin, and then go black.


	4. Chapter 4

_Poor Emily! If things hadn't been bad before, to fall out of the brush and have a gun pointed at her was just too much! No wonder she passed out! But it's not what it seems and Dave makes a decision- although it will benefit Mudgie more than Emily. Still, it's the thought that counts, right? Now Emily is going to meet her rescuer, and Dave is going to meet his trespasser, but sparks are definitely NOT flying between those two…yet._

**Beauty and The Beast**

Screaming in fright, Emily felt her world spin then go black. As she hit the ground, Mudgie jumped over her and lunged for the big brown bear whose paw swung and missed Emily. Sinking his teeth into the bear's forearm, Mudgie locked his jaw and held on tight as the bear swung wildly.

Glancing briefly at the unconscious woman lying on the ground, Dave took aim at the monstrous beast but was unable to find a target without possibly hitting the dog.

Growling in pain and anger, the bear looked down at the dog. Mudgie narrowed his eyes and bit harder.

With one powerful jerk, the bear threw his arm back and launched the dog into the brush. The sound of a painful yelp reached Dave's ears. Eyes narrowed to slits, he took aim at the bear and pulled the trigger. The report of the shotgun echoed thru the forest….followed by the painful cry of the grizzly as buckshot hit him in the backside. Turning around, the bear looked at Dave, growled and took a step forward.

Lining his target again, Dave waited.

Sizing his opponent, the bear looked at the man with the gun, then turned around and ran off. Dave let out a shaky breath and set his gun down on the ground. Stepping over to Emily, he put two fingers against her neck and felt for a pulse. A little weak, but steady. She was alive.

_Damnit! Where the hell had she come from? _He cursed to himself. Unable to make out her features in the dim light, all he could remember was the look of fear in her big, round, brown eyes before she fainted. He debated taking her back to the cabin._ Well, Dave, you can't very well leave her here in the snow. She'll die. And with everything else you've done, you don't need that on your conscience._

Picking up his shotgun, he placed it in the holster on his back, before bending over and taking the slim woman in his arms. Lighter than a feather, he wondered how anyone could function being as thin as she was. Then it passed thru his mind how well she fit in his arms. In fact, she felt good.

Shaking his head, he tightened his grip around her as her head nestled against his chest. Fighting the unfamiliar feeling coursing thru his body, Dave called for Mudgie.

"Come on, boy." Slowly the dog emerged from the brush. Glancing around, he tried to sense if the situation was okay. "The bear is gone, boy." Mudgie looked at the woman in his master's arms and growled. "We're taking her home." Mudgie growled again. "We can't leave her here; she'll die."

Mudgie whined plaintively. Dave shook his head.

"I know, boy. You're hurt. Let's get her home and I'll take care of you. How about a steak for a job well done?" Dave offered. Mudgie panted excitedly. Hoisting Emily closer, Dave started forward. "Get ahead of me, Mudgie, and keep a look out."

Excitedly, the dog did what he was told. Forging a path, Mudgie kept an eye open as Dave followed behind. As the snow fell faster, the pair hurried back to the safety of their home.  
****

Emily felt the cool cloth against her skin as she slowly came back to consciousness. As the image of running thru the dark forest flashed through her mind, she involuntarily shivered. The gentle touch of a rough hand on her forehead gave her a little comfort as she tried to forget the nightmare of earlier.

"Hello there," the male voice greeted. "You decided to come back."

Keeping her eyes closed, Emily snuggled deeper under the covers. "I had the weirdest dream. I was running thru the forest when I was attacked by this black wolf and a guy holding a shotgun."

"Really?" the voice replied with an amused chuckle.

"I'm so glad to be home again. I'm not doing any more jobs for you, Nick," she replied dreamily.

"Who's Nick?"

Emily's eyes flew open as she sat up and looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. "Where am I?"

"At my cabin," Dave replied from his place on the edge of the bed.

Looking at him, it dawned on Emily that this was the same man who had pointed a shotgun at her. "You!" she gasped. She started to throw the comforter back when she realized that she was wearing nothing but a robe. Pulling the comforter up to her chin, she glared at her 'captor'. "You tried to shoot me!"

"Honest mistake, but you were trespassing on my land," Dave pointed out.

"No I wasn't; I was lost," she contradicted.

"Likely story." He went to run the cloth over Emily's forehead again but she pulled back. Sighing, he got up and moved to the chair beside the bay window.

"I was trying to find my way back to my car when your wolf attacked me."

"My 'wolf' didn't attack you; he was protecting you," he corrected. "And for the record, he isn't a 'wolf', he is a black Lab, and his name is Mudgie." Hearing his name, the dog came over and laid his head on his master's lap. Keeping one careful eye on Emily, he gave her a little growl.

"He certainly fooled me." She shivered involuntarily. "How did I get here? Like this?"

"You fainted. From the look and condition of your face and clothes, you certainly put up a few good fights with more than one mulberry bush and tree branch. You were in shock and hurt. I brought you here to my cabin."

"My clothes?" She glanced at the chair beside the bed for her jeans.

"Torn, wet, muddy…I couldn't very well leave you in them."

Emily looked at the blue terry cloth robe. "You put me in this?"

"It was that or leave you in your underwear. I figured you would appreciate this more."

Uncomfortable, she tried to meet his eyes but couldn't. "So, why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't have much of a choice. It was bring you here or leave you out in the snowstorm. I might be an arrogant bastard, but I'm not cruel."

"Gee thanks." She tried to move her legs to the side of the bed. A sharp pain shot up her left leg. "Ow!"

"What are you doing?"

"I have to leave."

"Sorry sweetheart, but that isn't happening."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded and tried to move again. "I have to get out of here."

"Good luck with that one. You don't have any clothes and your ankle is sprained. Badly, I might add."

Emily swung her legs over to the floor. Gingerly she tried to stand up and put weight on her injury. Crying out, she sat back down immediately. At her cry, Mudgie let out loud bark. Emily cowered against the head board.

"Mudgie, back down," the man commanded then turned his eyes to Emily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"I have to leave."

Dave shook his head reluctantly. "Not tonight you're not."

"But I…"

"Look, lady, it's dark and snowing outside. The odds of finding your car are going to nil in a blizzard…especially when the temperature is below freezing."

Emily turned her chin up defiantly. "I don't have a problem with the cold. If you can get me my coat, I will get out of your hair."

Dave raised his eyebrow. "Your _coat_? You mean that thin piece of nylon with a thin cotton lining?" Emily felt herself blush. "If that is the coat you are referring to, I hate to tell you but I had to throw it out."

"Why?"

"It was torn and muddy. There was no way to salvage it."

"Well, get me another coat so I can leave," she demanded haughtily.

"I'm not letting you outside in a blizzard."

"I don't care what you want. I'm leaving and you can't stop me." Emily tried to stand up again, but sat down after her ankle screamed out in protest.

Dave raised an eyebrow. "I might not be able to stop you, but I think your body might."

"I can't stay here."

"If you want to leave, feel free to head out the door. But if the thought of no clothes, no coat, a blizzard, and the dark of night won't stop you, maybe the bear who tried to attack you earlier might change your mind."

Emily swallowed hard. "Bear?"

He nodded. "Yep. There was a big brown grizzly standing behind you. That is why I leveled my gun at you; I was trying to protect you."

"What happened?"

"Obviously you got too close to his den and he was angry. I had no choice but to shoot him."

Em's eyes widened. "You shot him?" she sputtered incredulously.

"You're life was in danger! It was him or you!" Dave retorted.

"But you shot a bear!"

Dave shrugged. "Wouldn't have been my first time."

"Why?"

Dave gave her a confused look. "I can't believe I am stuck with an animal rights activist."

"No I'm not!" she protested. "But you didn't have to shoot him."

"Sorry, but I didn't think he was willing to negotiate and listen to reason while Mudgie sank his teeth into his arm. You do realize that one swipe of his paw could have ripped off your pretty face and you would have probably died, right?"

Emily looked down at the flower print on the comforter. What he said was right, but she couldn't admit it. After all, he did level a gun at her head.

"If it makes you feel better," Dave continued, "I wounded him in the ass."

"Really?" A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Nothing like a spray of birdshot to change a ravaging beast's mind."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me; I didn't do it for you, I did it for Mudgie."

Emily's finger stopped tracing the pattern. "What do you mean?"

"You were passed out on the ground; the bear didn't care about you, but he did care about my dog attacking him. He threw Mudgie down and would have killed him if I hadn't taken the shot. Honestly, I don't give a damn about you, but my dog means everything to me."

Chastised, Emily tried to mean his eyes. As her eyes met his dark brown ones, she felt her mouth suddenly go dry. Self-conscious, she drew the comforter higher. "Thank you. And I thank Mudgie, too."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy," he shrugged, "but considering he is all I have, it's going to take more than a simple thank you to make it up to us."

"What do you mean?"

"I know I'm going against my better judgment, but I can't let you leave. So if you would like, and you don't mind being with me a little while longer, I want to invite you to stay for dinner."

"You want me to eat with you?"

"Why not? You look like you could use a good meal."

Emily debated with herself for a moment. She didn't want to stay, but the thought of a blizzard and bears didn't sound as inviting as a nice hot meal in a warm cabin. "Okay." She shifted her weight as her bladder began protesting. "Can I ask a favour?"

"Sure."

Emily pushed back the comforter. "Could you help me to the bathroom? Please?" She hoped her voice didn't sound too desperate.

Dave reached down and picked Emily up in his arms. Carrying her out of the room and down the hall to the closed door, he set her down but his arms stayed around her.

Feeling her heartbeat race, Emily tried to gather her thoughts as she relished in the safety of Dave's arms. "Thank you."

"You'll be alright?"

Nodding, she stepped back, careful not to put too much weight on her injury. "I should be."

"You'll find everything you need in the cupboard. Shout if I can get you anything else."

"Okay." Turning, she opened the door.

"By the way, how do you like your steak?"

"Medium well."

Dave felt his lip twitch. "Really?"

"Is that wrong?" She wondered if she had said something wrong.

He shook his head. "No. It's just unusual for a woman to order it that way."

"Why is that so unusual?"

"I take it the same way."

"Oh." Emily found herself speechless. Turning toward the door, she stopped and looked back at Dave. "Umm, I was wondering, what…what is your name?"

Dave thought for a moment. He debated telling her the truth, but deep down inside he didn't know who she was and what her agenda might be. Although beautiful enough to lead him anywhere, this woman could destroy everything. He couldn't risk it.

"Tony," he replied simply.

"Thank you, Tony."

"Go freshen up. Dinner will be ready soon." Turning away, he started to walk away. Hearing the door close, Dave whispered to Mudgie, "Stand guard, boy. Don't let her out of your sight. There is something about her I don't trust."

Lying down by the door, Mudgie did as he was told although his instincts were telling him the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Both Em and Dave are trying to make the most of a very awkward situation as it dawns of them that the other might be the missing piece they've been searching for-but not for the reasons they initially suspect. Plus, deep down inside they both feel that tug of attraction, but with everything else that goes with a fairy tale, nothing ever quite works out the way one would expect. Em and Dave are going to get a rude wake up call about the other that could set everything back._

* * *

**Beauty and The Beast**

Running a brush thru her damp hair, Emily took another look in the mirror and sighed. The shower had been a blessing and helped take some of the sting out of the sprain in her ankle, but as she peered closely at her reflection, she realized that nothing could help the tiny cuts and scrapes on her face.

Tightening the robe belt around her waist, she knew that in time they would heal. Still… She was a little vain about her looks and knew that a pretty face and charm could go a long way to finding out what she needed to know. Something told her that Tony could help her find David Rossi. She would bet her credentials that he held that missing piece to the puzzle.

Although all she knew at the moment was that she was in a cabin somewhere in the woods being guarded by a rabid dog and a hunter who didn't take kindly to trespassers. On the other hand, he did get her into shelter and tend to her injuries. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. All she had to do was bide her time to ask the right questions.

Dave checked the grill and laid the steaks on the heated surface. For the first time in a long time the sound of the sizzling beef was music to his ears. But more glorious than the sizzle was the sound of a woman's voice in the cabin. How long had it been since a woman had spoken to him? Ten years? Maybe more? It had been so long he had lost track of time.

Poking the fork in the meat, he checked the underside and turned it over. Almost perfect. And not just the meat. The night was almost perfect, too. And maybe with some luck, and a little wishful thinking, she could end up being the thing that could break the spell.

She was beautiful and mysterious and seemed to drop from the heavens above like an answer to his prayers. So it had to mean something. Maybe ten years had been long enough to make him suffer. He had done nothing so horrible to have warranted such a harsh sentence.

_No, you just manipulated women until all the fun was gone and then you moved on,_ the voice sang in his head - the same voice that reminded him on more than one occasion why he was here in this never ending hell.

"It's not fair!" he spoke out loud and stirred the potatoes. "But what does it matter…if she's not the one."

_But what if she is?_

Dave's heart picked up speed at the thought. She hadn't cursed him or tried to shoot him like the other women in his past had attempted a time or two. Nor had she run away. Okay, so she was incapable of running - much less walking - but that had to be a sign. Right? He almost had to remember to breathe as the air caught in his chest at the possibility. Turning the steaks again, he straightened up.

_You wanted your chance to break the spell, well here it is._

"What if…?" He didn't want to think negatively and ruin the moment.

_No 'what if'. Just keep your arrogance in check and let things fall into place._

"And with any luck, I will be out of here by the end of the week," he gloated. Placing the lid back on the potatoes, he turned the flame down and waited.

*******

As the scent of grilled steak wafted up, Emily felt her mouth water. No matter what her rescuer did or didn't do on her behalf, if that steak tasted half as good as it smelled, he could be forgiven. Her stomach rumbled in protest as she debated calling him for help down the stairs.

Opening the door, she was greeted by a black furry door stop. The low throat growl caused her to pause in mid hop.

"Hi, Mudgie," she greeted with false cheeriness. "How are you doing boy?" Mudgie gave a low growl in response. _Oh boy! This is not going to turn out well._

Taking another hop forward, she tried to get the dog to move. Unable to do much, Emily sucked in her breath, squared her shoulders, and called out for help.

"Uh...Tony? I think I need a little help here." No response to her request came.

"Tony?" she called out again. Nothing. Bending over, she touched Mudgie who jumped up and began barking furiously. Startled, Emily jumped back in shock.

******

Downstairs in the kitchen, Dave was putting the finishing touches on dinner when he heard the commotion upstairs. Nearly jumping out of his skin, he ran out of the room thru the cabin and up the stairs to where Mudgie had the frightened woman cornered between the toilet and sink.

"Mudgie! Back down!" Dave ordered. Looking at Emily pale face, he reached out his hand. "Are you alright?" Nodding, she ignored his hand. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I did; you didn't answer."

Dave thought carefully. _Had_ she called him? Vaguely he remembered hearing the name 'Tony', but he wasn't positive. "I'm sorry; I was busy in the kitchen." Moving into the room, he pushed Mudgie aside. "Dinner is ready if you are."

"Thank you," she replied before Dave lifted her into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"I can't very well let you hop down the stairs so you can fall and hurt yourself."

"I won't fall…" she protested weakly. Her heart thumped wildly as his grip tightened around her and held her close.

"How did you hurt yourself?" he asked as he carefully navigated the staircase.

Emily blushed. "I fell." He raised an eyebrow in question. "But I was wearing high heeled boots," she corrected. "I think that helped…along with the fact that it was snowing and it was dark."

His crooked smile caused her heart to race. "It's nice to know you aren't a klutz."

"In my line of work it would be detrimental to my health and bank account."

Dave walked into the kitchen and set Emily carefully in a chair. Carefully, he arranged and propped her leg up on the extra chair. "What do you do?"

Catching her breath, she realized she may have given too much away. "I'm a researcher."

"That sounds…" pausing while getting the plates out of the cupboard, he searched for the right word, "…interesting."

"It is. More than it sounds."

"What kind of research? Medical? Environmental?" He tried to make small talk.

"Umm…more like…genealogy."

"Discovering the past?"

She nodded. "In a way."

A flash caught his eye. Looking down at her hand, he saw the large diamond. Any thought he had of getting out of the cabin for good went out of his head, and his pleasant nature was instantly replaced by sarcasm. "What does your other half have to say about your line of work?"

"Excuse me?" She gave him an innocent look.

Dave placed the dishes on the table. "I saw your ring. You're married?" He kept his eyes downcast as the anger he tried to suppress came out in his voice.

"Engaged. Sort of." Emily nervously played with the ring. She had seen his look of interest but now it was replaced by indifference. A wall slowly went up.

"Sort of? That's just a fancy way of saying you're taken but not all the way. Guess you're off limits." Dave went back to the stove. "So, what does he do?"

"He runs his family's business."

"A trust fund baby," he nearly spit the words out.

Emily became uncomfortable. "I guess you could say that." She picked at her serviette.

"I hate him already."

"Oh."

Quietly, and with purpose, Dave set the meal on the table. Dishing up his plate, he began eating. Emily looked at him in an uncomfortable silence. Swallowing quickly, he looked at her. "What?"

"I thought…maybe…me being your guest…" she tried to point out the obvious but stumbled.

Dave pointed at her with his steak knife. "Your ankle is sprained; not your wrist."

Stunned, she felt her appetite go south. "I would like to go to my room now."

Dave raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Why? I thought you were hungry."

Emily felt the tears well up along with her anger. "I'm not hungry anymore. Besides you assumed I was hungry."

"Weren't you?" He added more A-1 to his plate and continued eating.

Raising her chin, she avoided his eyes. "No." She was acting childish, but she didn't care. He was being rude and inhospitable, and her book, two could play that game.

Watching her reaction, he took a long moment to chew his bite. Swallowing, he shrugged. "Okay. Then leave."

"What?!" Emily wasn't sure if she heard correctly.

"If you're not hungry, then leave so I can finish my meal in silence." His meaning was clear: he had just dismissed her from his sight and his life.

Debating whether or not to say what was on the tip of her tongue, Emily got up and hobbled away. At the door way she paused. "You never even asked me my name."

"Excuse me?" he mumbled around chewing the chunk of steak in his mouth.

"I know your name, but you never asked mine."

"Because I don't care."

Emily's heart broke. "What do you mean?"

"You belong to another man, and you are leaving in a couple of days. What good can come of knowing your name?"

With eer ankle throbbing painfully, and wishing she had something to toss at his head, Emily tried to hold her anger inside. "For the record, it's Em." Awkwardly she made her escape.

Watching the woman leave the room, Mudgie looked up from his basket by the stove and whined.

"What?" Dave asked gruffly. Mudgie whined again. "You want her food?" he offered the steak. In response, Mudgie got up and turned around so his back faced his master.

Sighing, Dave picked up his utensils and continued eating although he too had lost his appetite. Outside the snow hit against the window panes as the blizzard picked up in intensity.


	6. Chapter 6

_Just a quick bridge chapter to peek into the thoughts of our two favourite characters. Both Dave and Em replay the day and night's events and do a little soul searching. And there is a little insight into the existence of Dave out in the middle of nowhere in his woods. And Em decides that it could be possible to attract an angry hornet with a jar of honey instead of a bowl full of vinegar._

* * *

**Beauty and The Beast**

Dave lay on his bed and watched the snow fall outside. It was the way he always spent his nights when he couldn't fall asleep. Like clockwork, the snow always came down at tree in the afternoon, with a blizzard at six. The storm always lasted well into the night…only to be totally vanished by morning. He could set his watch by it. In fact, he had.

The first couple of days it happened, Dave thought he was the luckiest guy in the world. He loved the snow, and he especially loved blizzards while sitting next to a roaring fire with a good book and a good drink. But soon it dawned on him that the glorious scene outside would never be his to enjoy. He had woken up early thinking he would get some hunting in when the snow suddenly disappeared.

Believing it had to be an anomaly, he set his clock for the same time the next morning. And just like a wonderful dream to tease him during the night, the storm was over and gone. Along with the snow, the sun was gone, too. Every day the sky remained a steel grey overcast dreary without one hint of sunlight to break through the heavy clouds.

Yes, the ground was dry and firm, and the forest lush with wildlife galore, but it never rained, the sun never shined, it was like the first day of winter 365 days a year. 365 days a year for ten long years.

One could argue his downside had an upside which was that he lived in a spectacular cabin. And it was with everything he could have dreamt of: warm, snug, every appliance he could need; the fridge was always full, the wine cellar continually stocked…but no one ever came by. Eventually the wonderful meals he prepared became monotonous, and after a while cabin fever was in full force. Even Mudgie had his moments where he chomped at the bit for more excitement in his life although he was more able to adapt to routine.

Not that they couldn't go outside and get fresh air- so long as they stayed in the preset parameter: five miles. He had found out the hard way that five miles meant _five miles_! after the first time he went tracking a deer and he accidentally stepped over the line. The bolt of lightning quickly reminded him. He didn't have to be told twice.

At first he jumped for joy at the solitude. No ringing of phones to disturb him. No knocking on the door to interrupt his writing. No meaningless conversation he felt the need to continue to keep it from lapsing into uncomfortable silence. He took the opportunity to sleep when he wanted, work when he wanted, and set his own deadlines - he managed to kick out three books in one year. But then the realization that he had nowhere to send them emerged. Eventually the desire to write faded as he and his dog fell into the same repetitive, boring schedule day after day, year after year, in this paradise prison located in hell.

Until she came along.

When she came crashing thru the foliage and stared at him in fear, it had taken a moment to realize that she wasn't a dream. He had no idea where she had come from or what her agenda was, but he was anything but happy to see another human being. Until the bear lunged at her and he had to make a spur of the moment decision. Unfortunately he had to tell her the truth: he had taken the shot to save his dog. It was selfish on his part, but Mudgie was all he had. Though he hoped she might be the answer to his prayers.

The beautiful, mysterious, stranger with her big doe-shaped eyes and raven hair that fell in curls over her small, delicate shoulders, and that beautiful curious smile. It had been so long since he had seen a woman…much less held one, that his body wasn't sure how to respond. Or if he should.

Then he saw the ring. He wasn't sure how he missed it…unless he was too caught up in trying to wish for the impossible. For one whole moment he let himself dream of being able to live a real life, and then it was snatched away as reality hit home that she belonged to another man. She could never be his salvation no matter what happened.

_You must do one benevolent and altruistic act on her behalf. And she has to do one for you._

If saving her from the bear had been the benevolent act, his actions tonight at the kitchen table had null and voided it. What the hell had he been thinking? Once again he had let his arrogance take charge and ruin the moment. And with it went the opportunity to finding out who she was and why she was here.

_For the record, it's Em._ Her parting remark replayed in his head. Stroking his beard, he closed his eyes and let it play again.

Em. Short for Emily? Or Emmaline? Whether she intended to or not, she managed to intrigue him. Right or wrong, now he was going to have to find out more about her before she left his life for good. At this point in his pathetic existence, with a lifetime of hell living alone with nothing but his conscience and a dog looming on the horizon, what could it hurt, right?

Right?

*******

Em lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling and cursed her temper for the umpteenth time. What had gotten into her? There was no excuse for throwing a tantrum and storming off- especially after he had gone thru the trouble of rescuing her and making dinner.

_He didn't save you; he saved the dog. You were just gravy_, her conscience chided. _You mean nothing to him. You're a trespasser trying to find a man who wants nothing to do with anyone; why else would he take off for parts unknown?_

True. But Tony looked as though he had lived in the area for quite some time and knew the layout. If anyone had the information she needed, it was he. But how could she approach him after the way she treated him?

_The way you treated him? He's the one who jumped down your throat without so much as a warning and then made you feel bad. Hell, he didn't even bother to know your name! The man is an arrogant jerk and it's probably just as well that you're going to be leaving in a couple of days. No wonder Tony lives alone; no reasonable woman could put up with him!_

Still… He was rather handsome and charming…when he wanted to be. And his eyes were the perfect shade of brown. And his smile…oh, that smile! It completely knocked her to her knees, although it looked as if it had pained him to make the effort to curve his lips for the brief crooked grin that had captured her imagination. Usually men with crooked smiles set her alarm bells off left and right - perhaps due to all of her years of P.I. work - but his smile not only threw her for a loop, it had her falling fast and hard. She could only wonder what had caused him to never want to smile again.

But more than his smile, or lack thereof, there was his touch. She could still feel where he had had his arms wrapped around her even hours after the fact. Of course all of that was null and void since she went off the deep end tonight. One way or the other, she had to get back on his good side…if for no other reason than to see that smile again.

_Delicately, Em. Start with baby steps. Do something that would make him look at you in a different light. Throw him off his game._

How could she do it without raising suspicions? Think Em, think. There had to be something she could do… She sat up. That was it! She could cook breakfast for him. She would get up early and make him a breakfast he would never forget. Then she would ply him delicately and cautiously with questions. She was never going to see him again the day after tomorrow, so what could it hurt, right?

Right?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Em decides to call a truce and do something nice. Meanwhile, Dave suspects that she might have an agenda, and Mudgie feels his loyalties being tested. Em needs to get to the bottom of her case and Dave needs to find out why Em is at his cabin in the middle of nowhere. Could they be meeting halfway? Remember that with these two, it's not always as it appears._**

* * *

**Beauty and The Beast**

Dave rolled over and hugged the pillow. For the first time in a long time he had no desire to get up and get moving. Everyday was like the one before, so what would it hurt if he spent the day in bed wasting it away? Pretty selfish attitude, but since he was already an arrogant, egotistical bastard, how could it hurt his sentence to add in selfish?

Closing his eyes, he started to fall asleep when an unfamiliar odor tickled his nose. Apple wood smoked sausage? What in the world?

Sitting up straight in bed, he looked for Mudgie who normally slept by his bed. Empty! Where the hell was his dog? Oh God! Had he lived alone for so long that Mudgie had learned to cook? Insane, but considering the way his life had been for the past decade, absolutely nothing was out of the realm of possibility.

Grabbing his robe from the end of the bed, he pulled it on and rushed out of the room. As he hit the bottom stair he came to a sudden halt. Was that singing coming from the kitchen? Unless Mudgie developed a set of vocal chords and learned to speak over night, a woman was singing a Perry Como song. And one of his favourites to boot!

Stepping softly from the living room to the dining area, he held his breath as the beautiful second soprano weaved around him and calmed him down. From his hiding point, he watched Em move from counter to stove all the while singing. Every now and then she stopped to give Mudgie a treat or two, but she always picked up where she left off. As she finished the last note, Dave stepped out of the blind spot and spoke.

Surprised and shocked that she wasn't alone, Em spun around so quickly the egg she was holding flew out of her hand. It landed at Dave's feet with a dull thud. Embarrassment colored her cheeks a bright red, as she rushed for a paper towel to clean up the mess.

"I am so sorry," she apologized.

"I've had a lot of things thrown at me in my life, but never an egg," Dave replied dryly.

"It's a good thing I wasn't holding a gun." Em deposited the mess in the trash can. "Sorry."

"That's alright; I've actually had one or two of those aimed at me in my life-time."

"You don't say," she responded with a sardonic tone. Closing her eyes tightly, she mentally reprimanded herself. "Sorry again."

Dave gave her a half smile. "It's okay. I tend to bring out the worst in people." Em went to respond, but Dave put a finger against her lips. "Trust me, I understand." He looked around at the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"I felt bad about last night, so I thought I'd get up early and make you breakfast since I wasted the meal you made for me."

Dave shifted uncomfortably. "You didn't have to."

"Honest, it was no problem. I love to cook. I just don't get to do it very often because I'm usually on the road. I should thank you for giving me that shove and rediscovering my lost passion."

Dave's mouth twitched. "And here I thought I was destined to bring out nothing but the worst in women."

"Well, if you hadn't I wouldn't be doing this right now." She turned back to the stove. "How do you like your omelet?"

Dave took a seat at the table. "What do you want?"

She threw him a half-smile/half-grimace. "I'm that easy to read, huh?" She finished beating the eggs and added them to the pan. "You have quite the set up in here. I swear, all I had to do was think of what I needed and…like magic it was there!"

"You're telling me," Dave muttered under his breath.

"It's almost like a blessing."

"Or a curse."

Em looked up from chopping the onion. "What?"

"Nothing. Is that fresh coffee?"

"Made it a half hour ago. Want some?"

"I would love some." He held his mug out while she filled it. "Aren't you supposed to be staying off your ankle?"

"Yeah, but it feels better."

"It won't get better if you use it," Dave argued.

"It's my ankle and I know what's best," she snapped back. Closing her eyes, she counted to ten. "I'm sorry. I do have it bandaged tightly so that will help with the swelling." Turning back to the stove, she replaced the carafe and added the chopped veggies to the pan. Looking up from his pillow, Mudgie whined.

"Oh, aren't you a little drama queen," Em admonished playfully and broke off a small piece of bacon. Clicking her tongue at the dog, she held up the treat. Getting on his haunches he danced around and was rewarded. Satisfied, he went back to the pillow wagging his tail happily.

Putting the finishing touches on the omelet, Em served it up. Taking both plates to the table, she set one in front of Dave while taking the other. Eyeing the food, Dave hesitated.

"What? You think I poisoned it?"

"Wouldn't be the first attempt."

"Good God! Do I want to know about your past? I mean are you out here because you want to be or have to be?"

"A little of both."

"Guns, poison, God only knows what else…I can't blame you." Wiping her mouth, she looked at him. "How is it?"

"Good," he mumbled as he hurriedly forked another bite in his mouth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Would it be too forward of me to ask you to make another?"

"No, why?"

"Because I'm taking yours," Dave announced and scraped Em's omelet onto his plate. Her mouth dropped open in shock as he gave her a wink. And at that moment, her heart melted.

"You owe me," she replied.

"Name it, it's yours." Dave gave her another wink and continued eating.  
***

Sitting on the porch step, Em looked at the yard and shook her head. What had happened to all of the snow that had covered everything when she got up that morning? She had planned on going out and playing in it- after all, it wasn't every day it snowed a foot in July. Even in the mountains.

"What are you thinking about?" Dave asked, his voice breaking thru her thoughts.

"The snow is gone."

"It will be back later."

"Really?"

Puffing on his cigar, he winced. "Trust me. It never fails."

"Really?" Em repeated.

"Oh yeah. Ten years and counting." Ten freaking, long ass, monotonous, hell on earth years.

Em looked at him. "Ten years?" Dave nodded. "Tony, could I ask you a question?"

"Feel free but I can't guarantee you'll like the answer."

Bracing herself, Em tried to phrase her words without sounding too personal. "Do you know the author David Rossi?"

Nonplussed, Dave puffed on his cigar. "I've heard of him."

"Really?"

"I own a couple of his books. He's a great crime author. Why are you curious about him?"

Feeling his stare, Em tried to hide her nervousness. "I was wondering what ever became of him."

"Last I heard he disappeared for parts unknown." Dave puffed his cigar evenly. "I guess the pressure of writing got to him. I think he might have a place in Hawai'i."

"I checked out that possibility. He wasn't there."

"Why this interest in David Rossi? What could he mean to you?"

"He's part of my research…in a way." She waited for him to say something but he remained quiet. "We might be related."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "You don't say."

"Yeah, he's my uncle on my father's side once removed." Em crossed her fingers in secret.

"You don't look Italian."

"I'm a throwback to my mother's side."

"What are you going to do if you find him?"

Em hesitated. "I don't know." She knew what Nick wanted, but something in his comment kept nagging in the back of her brain.

"Have you ever thought he might not want to be found?"

"It has crossed my mind."

"So why are you asking me?"

"I knew he used to do some hunting in the Little Creek Reservoir and he had a house somewhere in the mountains, but there was no listed address in the records on line."

"So you figured that you would ask an old timer like me if I knew him, and if I did, where you might be able to find him." It wasn't a question. "Are you sure it has to do with genealogy and not paternity?"

"What? Oh no! Oh God no!" Em blushed. "I mean, he's attractive and all- not as handsome as you-" She blushed again. "But no, we were never 'together'. I don't think I would have been his cup of tea."

Dave scanned her body with lustful interest. "Oh, I don't know about that. From what I heard, he wasn't really particular about his women or his relationships. Rumour has it that he was a lothario to beat the best."

"Rumour also has it that he was shot by one of his lovers and disposed of in parts unknown."

"Many women tried, but none succeeded." _Except one…the one who put me here in this hell._ "Besides, if you had the opportunity to put a bullet in David Rossi, wouldn't you be shouting it from the roof tops?"

"From what I know, I can honestly say that I don't think so."

"That's one for the record books," Dave muttered. Mudgie brought back a stick. Bending down to retrieve it, the dog growled and walked over to Em. Depositing the toy at her side, he waited for her to throw it. "That's one for the record books."

"What is?" Em watched the dog chase the stick and bring it back.

"Mudgie never goes to anyone but me."

"Then I'm honored."

"You've made a friend for life."

Mudgie came over, sat down, and put his paw on Em's shoulder. "I guess I have."

Dave looked at the pair and then away. "Lucky dog," he whispered under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

_Secrets are about to come out as Dave and Em make startling discoveries about each other. Okay, startling might be an understatement. But as the truth comes out, feelings are going to be hurt and everything gained will be lost. While angry words are shouted, Dave makes a decision that could cost Em her life._

* * *

**Beauty and The Beast**

Walking carefully thru the woods, Em took in the beauty of the leaves. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was though she had somehow stepped out of one dimension and into another where time stood still. Two days had passed since she had come out and asked Tony about David Rossi and though she was no closer to finding her missing person, she was discovering that maybe it didn't matter so much any more. She was falling in love with the woods…and with Tony.

"What's wrong?"

At the sound of his voice, Em felt her heart pick up speed. Absently she plucked a multi-colored maple leaf and twirled it between her fingers. "Nothing."

"Still thinking about that David Rossi loser?"

"He isn't a loser," she defended.

"You act as though you know for sure."

Em bit her lip and looked away. "I just know what I read."

"Like the murder rap he was charged with?"

"You know about that?"

Dave flicked the cigar ash on the ground. "Everyone knows about that case. It was the only case he was ever involved in that he didn't write about."

"Why was that?"

"Because he disappeared into thin air. Hard to write a book if you don't exist."

"Wasn't he found not guilty?" Em inquired.

"Depends upon who you ask."

"The jury found in his favour. In the eyes of the law that stands for something."

"Sometimes juries are wrong," he replied and puffed on his cigar.

Em looked as Dave flicked more ash on the ground. "Are you sure you want to do that? You could cause a wildfire."

Looking at his watch, he counted down the seconds. "I doubt that. Remember when I told you there would be more snow?" She nodded. "Here it comes."

Slowly, small flakes fell from the grey clouds to land on the couple. "That's amazing!" Em breathed. "How did you know this was going to happen?"

"Everyday at three it starts snowing. By five it's a blizzard. By morning it will be gone. You can set your watch by it."

"This is weird." Em turned around in the snow. "But it's wonderful. Imagine having snow in July."

Watching her turn in a circle as the snow flakes gently coated her black curls and fell on her cheeks, Dave felt his heart squeeze painfully. He wanted to touch her, believe her, fall in love with her, but there was still something about her he couldn't put his finger on.

She said they were related, but that had to be a lie. For one, he would remember being related to someone as beautiful and smart as Em. And second, he did a lot of things in his life and had been with a lot of women, but never had he been attracted to a blood relative. Maybe it was a natural born instinct, but he could spot a blood relation ten miles away…even if they only had a drop of Rossi blood. She was not his relation. Either that or he had been away for so long that his radar was out of whack.

But there was no denying that he was more than a little attracted to her. And there was no doubt in his mind that he would like to get to know her better, but first he had to find out who she really was and the agenda she was trying to hide.

"Let's get back inside," Dave offered.

"But it's so beautiful out here."

"It won't be soon. Tell you what; let's head back and I'll make dinner tonight. Anything you want."

"Are you sure?"

"You've been cooking for the past three days. I would say that it's my turn."

"Sure."

Dave reached out and started to grab her hand, but stopped at the last minute. He had almost lost himself. It was for sure he was attracted.

Em didn't miss the attempt to hold her hand. Giving him a smile, she called for Mudgie. Throwing a stick, she watched the dog chase after it.

Dave stomped out his cigar. "What do you say I race you back to the cabin? Last one there has to wash dishes tonight?"

"Go on without me. I'll be there in a few minutes. I just want to look around a little more."

"Are you sure?"

Em looked at the scenery being slowly covered with snow. "Yes."

"I'll see you in a little while then." Dave walked off.

Em stood in the snow and turned in a circle. Snow in July was better than good; it was perfect. Everything was perfect.

*****

Dave went into the kitchen and started dinner. Looking thru the fridge, he debated the menu when the thought of manicotti flashed thru his brain. How long had it been since he had made that dish? Too long. And it would be nice to do this for Em. Smiling to himself, he began gathering the ingredients.

Mixing the items together, he started the water to boil. With the snow picking up in intensity, it would be nice to have a nice hot meal beside a roaring fire tonight. Maybe it was time he could give Em a chance to explain herself. Lord knew that with each day that passed, he could see her becoming more of a part of his life. And he liked it.

Adding the shells to the boiling water, he wiped his hands on a paper towel. A slight noise caught his ear as Mudgie came into the kitchen with something in his mouth. _What in the world? _

Dropping it on the floor, Mudgie panted happily and wagged his tail. Dave bent over and retrieved the item. Em's purse.

"Mudgie, what are you doing with this?" Dave asked. Mudgie wagged his tail even faster. Zipping the bag, Dave went to walk away when something square and black caught his eye. Bending over again, he took it in his hand and opened it. And then his breath caught.

_Emily Prentiss Private Investigator._

A private investigator! She had lied to him! She was researching alright - she was researching him! She had deliberately sought him out. But how had she found him? How? And why?

Dave stood in shocked silence. He didn't hear the front door open.

"Tony?" Em called out. "Are you in the kitchen? I don't know what you're making, but that smells good." Walking into the room, she shook off the droplets of melted snow from her hair. "What's wrong?"

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Dave asked, his tone low and even.

"I don't understand." She looked around and noticed her purse on the counter. How had that gotten there? "Tony…"

"Don't 'Tony' me. Who are you, and what do you want?"

Em noticed him holding her P.I. license. _Oh shit! _"Tony, I can explain."

Dave eyed her with hatred. "Can you? Can you really? How can I trust you when you've been lying to me this whole entire time?"

"I haven't. Not like you're implying."

"You told me you were a researcher."

"I am a researcher...of sorts."

"You're a private investigator!"

"I…" Em tried to refute him, but couldn't.

"Why are you looking for David Rossi? What does he mean to you?'

"I didn't lie about that; he's my job. I've been hired to find him."

"By who?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying. I can't tell you because it's confidential."

"You mean to tell me that all this time you didn't know who I am?"

Em looked at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Don't lie to me! You know who I am!" Dave raged.

She shook her head. "You're Tony."

"Stop lying! Why don't you come out and say it? Say who I really am?"

"I don't understand…" Em backed away. She had never seen anyone so angry. But even worse, she didn't understand where all the rage was coming from. What had she done wrong?

"I'm David Rossi!"

The room went quiet. Em tried to gather her thoughts at the revelation. _Tony was David Rossi?! How? Why?_

"Don't pretend you didn't know!"

"I swear Tony…I mean Dave. I didn't know."

"Do you realize what you could have done? Get out!" He threw the license at her feet. "Get out now!"

Em looked at Dave in shock. "What?!"

"GET! OUT! NOW!"

Frightened, she turned and ran out of the room. Heading for the front door, she yanked it open and raced outside into the blizzard. Mindless of the storm, she blindly tried to make her way back to her car.

On and on she ran, dodging and ducking the objects that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Slipping and sliding on the wet snow, she caught herself twice as her feet went out from under her. With no sense of direction, she continued to make her way along the path she hoped would take her to freedom and safety.

_Tony was David Rossi? How was that possible? How could he have been right under her nose the entire the time and she not know? Why would he lie? Why was he out in the middle of nowhere pretending to be someone he wasn't? What was he hiding?_

Emily kept running until the stitch in her side shouted in protest. Pulling up, she tried to catch her breath. Looking around, she tried to figure out where she was. Nothing looked familiar. She was lost without her coat and keys. There was nothing she could do when she did get back to the car, but there was no way she could go back to the cabin. She was so screwed. Wiping the tears, she shivered as the cold began to sink in. She had to go back, but how? The path was gone.

Suddenly a noise caught her ear. Listening carefully, she stood in place as the brush moved. Maybe it was Tony. Maybe he had come looking for her. Yeah, right! Or maybe it was Mudgie. He wouldn't let her get lost. He was her friend. The noise got closer and she braced herself for the worst.

Crashing thru the dense foliage, a tall furry animal stood in front of Em. The bear! The bear Tony had shot a few days ago. And there was no doubt he remembered who she was.

Taking a swipe with his paw, he aimed for Em's head. At the last second, she ducked and ran like hell in the opposite direction.

As fast as her feet would take her, Em ran as though her life depended upon it. Only this time it did. Breathing hard, her eyes blinded by tears and snow, she tore thru the woods praying and looking for salvation of any kind. She was so sorry for every little sin, lie, and crime she ever done or thought about doing.

She slipped and quickly righted herself, but that gave the bear opportunity to catch up. She could feel his hot, rancid breath on her back. Ducking quickly around a tree, she let the bear pass on the right before heading off to the left. The car had to be somewhere. Even if she couldn't get inside, she could get under for safety. She just had to find it.

Stopping to catch her breath, she glanced out of the corner of her eye when the bear abruptly stood in front of her. Screaming from fright, she backed up as he advanced menancingly. Murder was in his eyes.

"Please. Go away. I won't hurt you. I promise," Em pleaded, stepping back. There had to be an escape. The bear continued toward her. "Please!"

Taking a huge, powerful swing, the bear lashed out. Jerking back, Em felt her foot slip as she suddenly lost her balance. Expecting to hit the ground, it took a moment to realize she was still falling. Shock overwhelmed her when she hit the freezing cold water.

Oh God! How had she gone from being chased by a bear to falling into the river? She tried to yell, but the ice cold water filled her mouth. She tried to fight, but the cold was rapidly invading her body. Feeling herself go down, Em pushed her way back to the surface. She was drowning, dying…

Gathering her strength for one last attempt to live, she screamed before going under.


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh Dave, when will you ever learn? Well, Em ran and now her life is in danger. Now Dave is going to have to make a life altering decision that not only will affect Em, but himself and Mudgie too. But first he has to get to Em and save her. Will he? Can he? Or has he become so jaded by life that he doesn't care anymore?_

* * *

**Beauty and The Beast**

Dave watched as Em ran out of the room. A part of him wanted to stop her, but he knew that it was for the best. She had lied to him and played him for a fool. No one played Dave Rossi for a fool and walked away unscathed; she got exactly what she deserved.

Hearing the front door open, he shivered against the sudden cold that quickly invaded the cabin. He started to call out for her to close the door, but thought against it. She was gone and that was good enough for him. He was happy she was gone. He didn't need someone like her in his life. Not when there was so much on the line.

Walking in to the living room, he looked around and sighed. Nothing was out of place, but something was missing: her! Shaking his head, he kicked the snow out to the porch.

"She could have at least closed the door!" he muttered. He started to close the door when Mudgie ran out. "Come on, boy; come inside." Mudgie looked at Dave and then out into the darkness. "Come on, Mudge, it's going to get cold."

Whining pathetically, he kept his gaze focused on the woods. Suddenly a scream pierced the air. Jumping to his feet, Mudgie ran to the edge of the porch and growled. His fur standing on end, his ears perked, he sniffed the air for anything to help him locate the source of the sound.

Dave stopped cold. Was that a scream? He listened again. He shook his head. Ten years in the woods had taught him that nature had a lot of things up its sleeve in way of things that made weird noises.

"It was probably an owl," he comforted himself. He snapped his fingers at the Lab. "Now, boy. I'm not telling you again."

Another scream.

Emily! Mudgie didn't think twice as he ran off the porch and into the dark. Dave started to call after him, but stopped. Something was wrong and Emily was in trouble. He needed to go help her. He _wanted_ to help her.

Grabbing his rifle, he jumped down from the porch and chased after his dog. If anyone could find Em, it would be Mudgie.

Ducking around the branches, he ran as fast as he dared without causing injury to himself. Twice he lost sight of Mudgie and waited for the dog to bark to tell him where he was. Moving quickly, Dave tried to catch up.

Then the sound that caused his blood to run cold. A scream...or rather a chilling cry out for help. It was desperate and scared, and so…final. Running up to the clearing, he tried to see where the sound had come from, but couldn't.

His instincts kicked in; he smelled the rancid breath before he heard the growl. Turning around quickly, he didn't think twice as he pulled the trigger and felled the gigantic bear. Trying to catch his breath, he called for Mudgie, then he heard a splash.

Oh God! Em was in the water and Mudgie had just jumped in after her! He didn't have to think it through as he jumped off the bank into the dark cold water. He had to save them both.

Hitting the water, Dave felt a thousand knife blades hit his skin as the freezing cold water overwhelmed him and threatened to pull him down into its deep invitation of eternal sleep. Breaking the surface, he shook his head and tried not to yell out in pain as the cold sucked the life heat out of him.

"Mudgie! Mudgie!" he called out, while frantically trying to locate the Lab. "Where are you?" Nothing. Treading water, he tried to feel something, anything, to tell him he was in the right place. "Mudgie! Answer me! Em! Where are you?"

_Keep moving Dave! Keep moving. If you don't, you will die, and so will Em and Mudgie!_ He ordered himself harshly. Swimming around, he prayed for light to tell him where he was. _Please! I'll do anything; please help me!_

Briefly the snow stilled as the clouds parted for a moment to let the moon shine down. Dave adjusted his eyes. There! In the middle of the river was Mudgie with Em's shirt in his mouth as he tried to pull her head above the surface.

Swimming quickly to the pair, Dave pushed the dog aside as he dragged Em up and into his arms. Laying her head against his shoulder, he held her close and paddled to the bank. Pulling the unconscious woman to the bank, he lay her down and checked for a pulse. Nothing.

Fighting the shivering taking over his body, Dave leaned over and tried to feel her breath on his skin. Nothing. Placing his hands on her chest, he gave ten compressions, and then a breath. He repeated the process. Nothing. The wind picked up, the temperature was dropping, and Emily was still unresponsive.

"Come on, Em," Dave commanded. Setting his hands again, he gave the required compressions and another breath. "Come on, Emily; don't give up. Don't leave me this way. Fight this. Please." Another breath. And another.

Mudgie sat off to the side and watched his master try to save his friend's life. Whining his discomfort and sadness, he wished that there was something he could do, but realized that even if he could, Em's fate rested in something a bit more powerful than even he understood. Moving closer to Em, Mudgie tried to block her face from the cold and biting wind. It was the least he could do as Dave worked like mad to bring her back.

"One, two, three, four, five…" Dave counted out loud to himself. His fingers were losing feeling, and face was frozen, but still he gave everything he had to Em. Covering her mouth with his, he expelled his breath into her lungs.

"Come on, Em," he pleaded, his eyes filling with tears…whether from frustration, guilt, or the cold, he didn't know, but as the warm liquid ran down his cheeks, he felt something swell in his chest. One more breath into her lungs, he paused for a moment and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Coming back, Em tried to catch her breath as fresh oxygen filled her lungs while she tried to expel the water. Spitting up, she tried to fight it as her body was turned over to one side and a firm hand delivered a couple of blows to help clear her lungs.

As the water left and air returned, Em burst into tears as the nightmare came back in full force. Strong arms wrapped around her as a warm wet tongue lapped against her cheek. Mudgie! She tried to open her eyes, but found her lids frozen shut.

"Tony?" she called out blindly.

"Shhh," he comforted. "It's going to be okay."

"I…I…" She tried to hold back the hysteria that threatened to overwhelmed her.

"It's okay. I have to get you inside before we both freeze to death."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Dave picked her up in his arms and held her close. "Hold on tight; it's going to take everything I have to get us out of here." Clicking his tongue, he motioned for the black Lab. "Mudge, you are going to have to get us out of here. Think you can do it?" Mudgie barked affirmatively. "Good boy. Now lead the way!"

Looking around the area he had traveled more than a thousand times and knew by heart, Mudgie searched out the easiest way to get out of the punchbowl. Finding the path, he barked excitedly at his master and waited for Dave to make his way up.

Satisfied, Mudgie lead the way until all three of them were at the top. Maybe not entirely safe, and pretty much far from sound, but out of danger and alive, he watched Dave pull Em closer. Right or wrong, he loved them both and he was going to save them. Barking wildly, he danced around to get Dave's attention as Em's head lolled to the side.

Half-frozen and numb from the freezing cold wind and equally freezing cold water, Dave tried to gather his thoughts and not give in to the welcoming invite of peace and warmth the wind was offering. He just wanted to lie down and get some rest. He could keep Em warm until he got his strength back. All he had to do was find a nice area to… Mudgie's barking brought him back to reality. Looking around, he shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. What the hell had he been thinking? He had to get Em and Mudgie back to the warmth of the cabin!

Feeling Em's head slip from the crook of his neck, he shifted her weight and slapped her face lightly. "Come on, Em. Wake up. Don't fall asleep. Not now."

"So cold," she whimpered.

"I know. We are almost there. Talk to me. Talk to me about anything you want, but stay awake. If you fall asleep, you will die. I can't live with myself if you die. Okay?"

"I c-can't."

"Yes you can,Em." Turning to Mudgie, he snapped his fingers. "Take us home!" Following the black Lab, Dave walked as fast as he dared. "Where are you from, Em?"

"All over."

"Where were you born?"

"Buckingham Palace."

"That's the cold talking."

"No. My parents were ambassadors to England. I was late arriving. Made my debut in one of the royal suites," she slurred.

"Bet the Queen was surprised."

"She was cool with it. She chose the name Emily."

"Really?" Dave stepped over the fallen tree and tried to keep up with the dog. "Your first name is Emily?"

"Emily Marie," she corrected. Her head slumped forward. Dave slapped her cheeks lightly. "I'm here," she breathed."

"Stay with me, Princess."

"Where's the bear." Her words were slurred by cold and exhaustion.

"It's dead sweetheart. I had to kill it to save you."

Em closed her eyes. "Good. Wish I could kick it."

"Really?"

"And kick you, too."

"Let me get you home and once I get you warmed up, you can kick me as hard as you like."

"P-p-promise?" she shivered.

"You can get Mudgie to hold me down."

"G-g-good. You need a good kick."

"Yep. That to go with the heart attack you gave me."

"I'm sorry."

"Princess, don't be sorry. Get better and then we can talk." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Looking up, he saw the light shining from the open doorway of the cabin. "We're home, Em."

Home! Em closed her eyes and let the word wrap around her like a security blanket. Never had one simple word sounded so good.

"Em, wake up! Did you hear what I said?"

"We're home," she repeated, her voice coming from far away.

Quickening his pace, Dave nearly ran up the path to the steps of the porch. Mudgie stood by the door and waited for his master to come inside. Using his body, he closed the door and effectively kept the storm where it belonged: outside.

Standing in the room, Dave tried to get his bearings as the warmth of the shelter he always took for granted cloaked him. Then he shivered.

"Em? Are you still with me?" he asked, his heart nearly stopped from fear.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I'm going to take you upstairs and run a warm bath for you, okay?" Em nodded her response. "Then I'll get you something hot to eat."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Let's get you warmed up," Dave offered and took her upstairs to begin the process of making it up to her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hooray for Mudgie- the world's coolest and greatest dog! He led Dave to Em and then saved them both! Now the two humans are going to bury the hatchet and get the truth from one another as the moment of truth has finally arrived. Things are changing…hopefully for the best._

* * *

**Beauty and The Beast**

Dave piled a couple more logs on the fire and replaced the grate. The snapping and crackling of the wood as it caught and added itself to the mini-inferno filled the quiet room. Warming his hands against the heat, he closed his eyes and relished in the ability to do that one simple thing. He was alive; Em was, too. All because of Mudgie.

There was no way he could ever repay that dog. Now more than ever before, he owed that bundle of fur his life.

Going into the kitchen, he checked the soup, stirred it, and replaced the lid. A few more minutes. Until then he could finish getting the hot chocolate ready. Ripping open the packets, he added them to the huge mugs and poured the steaming hot water. Stirring vigorously, he dropped in plenty of marshmallows for good measure. Perfect.

Carrying the mugs into the living room, he placed them on the coffee table. Looking at his watch, he wondered what was taking Em so long. Climbing the stairs, he knocked gently on her bathroom door.

"Em? Are you decent?" he called out.

"Give me a moment," she replied. Unlocking the door, she turned the knob and opened it. "Hey." She greeted him with a wide smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to come downstairs and warm up beside the fire. I made hot chocolate, and the soup is almost ready, if you want to join me." Dave took in her big brown eyes and broad smile, and felt his heart pound faster. Feeling her so close, as he held her tight, she had woken feelings inside he never knew existed.

Drawing her robe closed, she nodded. "Sure." Before she could think, Dave had taken her in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"You've been through hell, Princess; let me help you."

Looking down and away, Em blushed. "I'm the one who ran away and fell in the water."

"Well, I'm the one who chased you out into the blizzard."

That remark did have her looking at him. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a helluva temper?"

He threw her a half grin. "I'm Italian. What can I say? We are a passionate bunch."

"I can believe that."

Dave carried her down the stairs over to the fireplace, and placed her on the plush fur rug. "Stay here," he ordered. Stepping over to the nearby chair, he picked up the afghan and draped it over her shoulders. "How's that?" He handed her a mug.

"Better." She took the mug containing the scalding liquid. Cautiously she sipped. "Mmmm, this is good." Licking her lips, she closed her eyes. "You even remembered the marshmallows."

"I'm a bastard, but I'm not a complete jerk," he joked. Em counted the little white dots. "How about I go check on dinner. I'll be back in a few minutes. Do you want some music?" At her nod, he picked up the remote and hit play.

As the sounds of Perry Como filled the room, Dave went into the kitchen. Turning off the heat, he grabbed the bowls and filled them generously with noodles and broth. Placing them on the tray, he added a dish of oyster crackers and other condiments. Looking around to see if there was anything else, he placed the spoons beside the bowls and picked up the tray.

Standing in the doorway, he quietly watched Em as she sat staring at the fire. Sitting under the oversized Afghan, her delicate legs tucked under her Indian style, the shadows from the flames danced across her skin. The expression on her face was impossible to read, and he wished he could read her mind. As he watched from the corner of the door, he felt an unfamiliar feeling tug at his heart.

Shaking it off, he called out as entered the room, "I hope you like chicken vegetable." He handed her a bowl before setting the tray down on the floor and taking his place across from her.

"It's hot and easy to eat; so I will take it. Thank you." Spooning the hot liquid, Em closed her eyes as the savory taste danced over her tongue and overwhelmed her taste buds. "This is delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it. I found it in the back of the cupboard, I didn't even know I had it."

"Pure serendipity."

"Like Mudgie and his instincts." Hearing his name, the black Lab whined at Em. Grabbing a couple of oyster crackers, she placed them on the floor. "You're going to spoil my dog." Dave protested.

"Is that a bad thing?" She put a few more crackers down. "If anyone deserves to be spoiled, it would be him."

Dave shifted uncomfortably. "I'm just jealous that you beat me to the punch." Mudgie looked at his owner. "Yours is in the kitchen." Wagging his tail, the dog left the room. Silently the couple ate their dinner and sipped their cocoa.

Setting his bowl aside, Dave nodded at Em. "Would you like some more?"

Finishing the broth, she dropped her spoon in and handed the dish over. "Oh, that was delicious, but I think I'm full. Thank you."

"Are you sure? I have more on the stove."

She shook her head. "Maybe later." Watching Dave get up, she quickly finished her cocoa. "I'll take a refill, if that's alright."

He took her mug. "I think I have ice cream in the freezer."

Em shivered dramatically. "No thank you! I'm staying away from cold things for a while."

"Sorry. I forgot. Understandable though." Dave took the items and left the room. Just then a rumble of thunder shook the cabin hard. As lightning lit up the sky. Mudgie ran out of the kitchen barking at the same moment the power went out.

Dropping the dishes in the sink, Dave rushed out to check on Em. "Are you alright?"

"Just a little startled, but I'm fine." Her eyes adjusted to the light given off by the fireplace.

"I'll be back with your drink." A few minutes later he reappeared. Sitting down, he went to hand Em her mug and heard a low growl. "Mudgie, it's alright."

"He's become my little protector." Em patted the dog's head. Sipping carefully, she watched Dave's face. "I think this is where we need to have that talk."

"Are you sure?"

"I think after tonight, we both deserve the truth."

Dave nodded. "Who goes first?"

"Good question."

A long moment of silence permeated the room as both waited for the other to begin first. Outside, the wind picked up speed as the snow hit against the window panes.

"Who are you?" Dave began the questioning.

"My name is Emily Marie Prentiss. I am a private investigator out of Dale City, Virginia. I've had my license for nearly five years."

"Have you always been a P.I.?"

"No. I was in the FBI for about five years after I graduated from Georgetown. I got tired of going on cases the higher ups chose for the team and thought I could be more effective going into private practice."

"Your parents are happy with this?"

"No. They thought I would follow in their footsteps. They don't understand, but they have been supportive."

"I would think being an ambassador would be more exciting than being a private dick."

"I hate politics and everything associated with it. And just between us, I hate traveling. Even though I was raised all over and can speak five languages."

Dave raised his eyebrow. "You can speak five languages?" Em nodded. "Say something."

"Ciao. Hola. Bonjour. Ahalan. Shalom."

"You mentioned you were born at Buckingham Palace...?"

Em sipped her cocoa. "Yes. It was a cold October night in London when I made the debut during the Queen's annual ball. Not the first time I fell into something head first with consequences."

"I heard you singing the other morning. You like Perry Como?"

"Yes. And Dino, Sinatra, and all the oldies. Though I had my moment of dabbling with grunge." She gave a sardonic chuckle. "My rebellious stage…don't ask."

"Brothers? Sisters? Husband? Significant other?"

"No. No. No. Not quite." Dave raised his eyebrow. "It's complicated. He wants to get married. I'm not in a hurry."

"No dreams of being June Cleaver?"

Em laughed out loud. "Oh heaven's no! I want to settle down someday, but I don't want to be forced. And I don't believe that if someone truly loves another person they would lay down ultimatums."

"Even if it's in your best interest?"

"Love can't be forced. And it can't dictate to another person. Love is complicated enough without piling on demands." Em finished her drink and placed the mug on the hearth. "I believe that when it comes to love, each person should be willing to make a sacrifice."

"This man…your sort of fiancé...is the one you called Nick?"

"Yes." Em looked at the fire and tried to ignore the heat Dave was creating inside of her.

"Do you love him?"

"I don't think so. Not because I don't want to…but because it's not there. You know when it's right."

"Do you want kids?" he asked suddenly. _Where the hell had that come from?_

"I don't know." She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I never gave it much thought."

"So, you don't?" His tone held disappointment.

"I didn't say that," she corrected. "If things were different, and the moment was right…and I had the right partner who wanted the same things I did…then yes, I would like children. A girl and a boy sound good. What about you?"

Dave swallowed hard. Somehow she had taken his question and turned it back on him. He had to change the subject and fast!

"I'm the one supposed to be asking the questions right now. So, how did you find me?" Dave asked carefully, turning the mug around in his hands, gathering the remaining heat in his palms.

"Luck? Fate?" Em thought about what had lead her down the road to the cabin. "I was ready to give up and go back home, but I promised the client a few more days. But the weather turned bad and I needed to find a place to turn around. The car stalled somewhere down the road. I got out. Got lost, got hurt, ran into you…"

"You had no idea who I was, or rather, am?"

"I had a photo from your last book, but I never put the two and two together. But ten years is a long time. People change." _Especially when they grow a beard, _she finished silently and felt herself blush fiercely.

"Who is this client who wants to find me?"

"It's confidential. Like a reporter's sources."

Dave shook his head. "There is nothing I can say to make you give it up?"

She bit her lip. "I…" And shook her head. "I can't."

Picking up her hand, Dave took it in his and stroked it gently with his thumb. "I can respect that."

"Really?"

"You're loyal which is a good quality to have. Even after all you've been thru, you stand by your code. I like that."

Em tried to ignore the sensation Dave's thumb was creating as the warmth from his hand traveled up her arm and spread thru her body. Shivering, she pulled the afghan closer.

"Okay," she replied shakily, "now my turn."


	11. Chapter 11

_It's Dave's turn for the question and answer session. He is going to have to do the one thing with Em he has yet to do with himself: tell the truth. Can he? Will he? Will Em believe him or will she turn around and walk away?_

* * *

**Beauty and The Beast**

The storm raged viciously outside while inside the fire provided warmth and light.

"Okay," Em replied shakily, "my turn."

Dave felt his palms suddenly sweat. "Are you sure you want to go down this road?"

"Why not? You asked me, now it's only fair I get to find out something about you."

"You might not like what you hear."

"If it was a risk you are willing to take, then I can handle it. I am, after all, a private eye; I've seen and heard things a lot worse than anything you can tell me."

Dave sighed. He was so close to finally finding the perfect woman…or as close to perfect that he deserved, and now he could ruin it all. He should call it a night. Get up and leave. Pretend this night never happened, and in the morning he could walk her down the path to her car. He could watch her get inside and watch her drive out of his life. Forever.

But she deserved the truth. No matter how painful and messy it could end up being. She was honest with him. He owed her that much. Then if she wanted to leave, he could handle it.

"If you hate me after this night, I will understand."

"Let me decide that for myself," Em replied. Dave braced himself for the first question. "Who are you? Really." Blunt. To the point. No frills.

"David Anthony Rossi."

"The writer?"

"The one and only."

"You introduced yourself as Tony. Was that for me?"

"I would have done that for anyone. You were the first person I ever had to say that name to."

"Why?"

"Why I used Tony as my introduction? Or why you're the first person?"

Em thought for a moment. "Yes."

"I wanted to know who you were and your agenda. I didn't think I would get a straight answer if you knew who I was. As for the second question…no one has been out here in over ten years."

"You're kidding me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I've seen some things this past week that has been unbelievable; you can't shock me."

_Don't dare me, sweetheart._ "I don't have anyone to visit me."

"You have ex-wives…."

"Three of them."

"An editor…"

"Who has probably moved on."

"Fans?"

"Probably moved on."

"Friends?"

"Not really."

"No one?"

"Just Mudgie."

"Why?" Em felt her heart break.

"Because I'm an arrogant, egotistical bastard who cares for no one but himself," Dave shrugged with a finality that scared Em.

"That's not true."

"I chased you off twice. The second time you almost died."

"But you jumped in the water and risked your life to save me."

"I…" Dave tried to find a response to refute her, but couldn't.

"How long have you been out here?"

"Ten years."

"Just you and Mudgie?"

"Yes."

"You said a couple of days ago that you had to be out here. Why?"

"It's part of my punishment for all the wrongs I've done."

"The broken hearted lovers you left behind?"

"That was part of it. The other was that I don't know how to love."

"So you came here to learn how to 'love yourself'?"

"Not really. I was sent out here to wallow in my misery until I die."

"That's horrible!" Em gasped.

"It is what it is."

"That's a pretty defeatist attitude. No wonder you've been here for a decade."

"Would you stay if you had to?"

"Nope. You're not dragging me in. It's _my_ turn to ask _you _questions," Em teased. She grabbed Dave's mug and took a sip.

"You're tough."

"I'm a private dick," she replied. Dave raised his eyebrow. "Your term, not mine. Is this a curse?"

"You could call it that. I call it my paradise in hell."

"Why?"

"I have everything I need here. All the food I could want. Anything I want or need…all I have to do is think it and it's there. I have electronics, electricity, running water, heat, books…whatever I want, I have."

"That should be a blessing, not a curse."

"But have you seen outside? Every day at three it snows. Everyday there is a blizzard. It never gets above fifty degrees. I haven't seen a flower or the sun in ten years. It's like the first day of winter 365 days a year. Plus, I have only a five mile radius I can travel in. I can never leave this place."

Em digested what he told her. "Have you tried?"

"I went beyond the boundary once. I won't have to learn that lesson twice."

"So you're here until you die?"

"More or less."

"You don't care anymore?" Em was surprised at his apathetic tone.

Dave shrugged. "I gave up wishing on a star a long time ago. Besides, the storm prevents me from seeing any stars to wish on."

"Then how did you save me?" Em waited for a response that didn't come. "I think you have more faith than you give yourself credit."

Dave took the mug from her hands and sipped. The liquid was ice cold.

"What really happened during your murder trial?" Em asked softly.

"I was found not guilty."

"I know that part. I know about the trial. I know what the prosecutor said and the police report…but there was a closed door meeting that was off the record. What happened?"

"I got off."

"I meant: what happened behind those doors to change the course of the trial?"

Dave took a deep breath. He wanted to get up and leave. Get up and walk away. He didn't owe her an explanation for anything he did in his life. He was out at the cabin because he wronged someone who had the power to punish him for life. Emily Prentiss was just a passing thought in his life. A memory to look back on while he spent the next sixty years alone.

"I didn't pull the trigger, but I may as well have," Dave stated quietly.

"What do you mean?" Em held her breath as she anticipated his next words.

"I was friends with the man who was killed."

"Paul Keating."

"We were golf buddies. Every Thursday we met at the golf course for lunch and a round or two. He was like the brother I never had. He saw me thru my three marriages and I stood as his best man for his only one. I was even the godfather to that adorable son of his. There was nothing I wouldn't have done for Paul."

Em heard the pride in his voice when he mentioned Paul and his son. But she also heard the sorrow. The loss. The regret. "There was the implication of an affair…?" she hedged.

"I love women. If you've done the research you swear you have, you know that I have a reputation that can rival Wilt Chamberlin. But I draw the line at married women. Or even the exes of my friends. I hate that kind of thing. Great sex is not worth a friendship…no matter how good the roll in the hay." Dave closed his eyes as the memory came back of that fateful day. "I didn't shoot the gun that killed Paul Keating."

"What happened?"

"Annie made a few moves on me. At first they were innocent passes, but after Nicholas went off to school, Paul started working more. He was always taking trips. She was sure he was cheating on her. She wanted to get even with him. I had just gone thru divorce number three, and my reputation preceded me. It was after Nicholas's fifteenth birthday that Annie cornered me and demanded that I go to bed with her. I couldn't. Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't have."

Em held her breath. Even Mudgie waited.

"She demanded that I tell her who Paul was sleeping with…there was no one. I tried to tell her that, but she wanted to use me to get even with him. I refused. I told her to drop it. I figured she was drunk because she had been doing that since Paul's business really took off a few years earlier. Then one day I went to meet Paul at the golf course and he wasn't there. I called him and he told me to come to his house. As I got out of the car, he confronted me about sleeping with Annie. I denied it. But he kept on. I started to get back in the car when he grabbed me.

"He wanted me to confess to sleeping with Annie. I told him it didn't happen. He responded that with my reputation he should have known better than to have me in his home. I offered to walk away. He threw the first punch. I didn't want to hit him back Em, I swear. He was crazy mad with jealousy. He had me on the ground. I kicked him off of me. And it went on. I don't remember the whole thing, but he swung, I ducked, and a gun went off."

The wood snapped and crackled in the fireplace, adding an eerie feel to the room.

"Paul looked at me and then he fell to the ground. I looked up and there was Annie on the porch holding a pistol. She dropped it and ran inside. I tried to help Paul while I called for help. I picked up the gun at just the moment the security guard came on the scene. The rest is public record."

"Even if you had shot him, it would have been self defense," Em soothed. Dave shook his head. "So what happened to change the prosecutor's mind?"

"Annie came forward and said that she was trying to hit me and not Paul. She missed. But she was in the middle of a severe nervous breakdown and was on suicide watch. Her testimony couldn't be used and because she was heavily medicated, there was no way to vet what she said. The evidence to charge her was long gone. But it threw a monkey wrench in the trial and my lawyer put reasonable doubt in the minds of the jurors and I was found not guilty."

"But it wasn't your fault."

"Still, I went off the deep end and started using women. I never let anyone get too close. When they did, I cut them down, loose, or off. Sometimes I didn't even give them that courtesy. I guess somewhere along the way I pissed off the wrong woman. And now I am here to relive my pathetic life over and over…and over."

"What about the son?"

"I tried to talk to Nicholas and explain what happened, but I don't know what he heard. He told me he hated me and hoped that I died. I never saw him again. Annie passed away a few years later." Dave sighed. "Maybe this is my punishment to get ready for a lifetime in hell."

Em brushed the tears away. "No. That's not how I see it. You've been looking at these past ten years as a punishment instead of a blessing. You have everything you want…"

"But love."

"Because you don't want it. You think you don't deserve it. I don't know why…only you know the reason. I think you're afraid to leave this cabin. It's the only thing that you can depend on that hasn't let you down. If you leave, you will have to deal with reality."

Dave twiddled his thumbs and refused to meet her eyes.

"How do you break the curse?" Em asked softly.

"I have to fall in love." Not exactly a lie but not exactly the truth either. He crossed his fingers just the same.

"That's going to be a little hard considering the circumstances," Em observed.

"You're here," Dave remarked and moved in closer.

"Yes, I am, but…"

"You don't really have anything to go back to, right?"

"Well…" Just her job, business, and sort of fiancé, she thought silently.

"Mudgie likes you. I like you," he coaxed as he moved so close Em could feel the heat coming off his body. Dave curved his forefinger under her chin. "Stay with me, Em. Please." Lowering his head he focused on her lips. His first kiss in over a decade. How sweet it was going to be.

"I…" Em closed her eyes and waited. She wanted to run, but she wanted to feel that first kiss and see if what he was offering was worth throwing everything away. She could feel his breath and the brush of his beard on her skin. So close.

Suddenly the lights came back on. Em jerked back in surprise.

Dave's eyes snapped open as the harsh light burst behind his lids. Dammit! He watched as she pulled the afghan around her like a suit of armor.

"Well, that's a hell of a wake up call," he stated, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, it is." Looking at the clock on the wall, Em noticed the time. "I think I need to go to bed."

"Em."

"It's been a long day. A longer night with a lot of revelations. I have to think this over."

"I understand."

Em reached out her hand so Dave could help her up. "Thank you for being so honest with me."

Dave thinned his lips. "Yeah."

Standing on her toes, Em pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for saving my life." Drawing the blanket around, she walked out of the room, Mudgie close on her heels. Quietly the bedroom door closed behind them.

Adding another couple of logs to the fire, Dave stared at the flames for a minute. Then he turned off the light.

With just the light from the fireplace he walked over to the big bay window and parted the curtain. Silently he watched the snow come down as a tear slipped from his eye.


	12. Chapter 12

_Poor Dave and Em. So close but not quite. As they struggle with some unspoken secrets, Nick is going to reveal his true self. Also, a BAU fave makes an appearance, and our couple gets a little to close for comfort._

* * *

**Beauty And The Beast**

Nick paced the floor for the hundredth time. It had been over two weeks since he had heard from Emily and he was getting a little nervous. Yes, he had sent her out on a wild goose chase to find the man who had destroyed his life all the while knowing that it was possible that David Rossi was dead. But, what if he wasn't? He had to make sure, if he was going to move on with his life.

For years he had tried to banish all memories of the man he had once considered his uncle. Yes, there had been good time…even great times, but all of that was destroyed the moment David Rossi had murdered his father. And, he couldn't even be a man about it; he had to shoot a defenseless man in the back! All because of a woman he could never have.

His eyes still welled up with tears as he remembered his mother holding on to his hand so tight, her breathing ragged as Death stood in the corner waiting for her. But Nick couldn't let her go. He wanted her to stay. As she drew in her last breaths, she motioned for him to come closer. Resting his ear near her lips, she whispered that David Rossi had been the cause of all the hurt in his life. Her last request was that Nick not let that bastard get away with murder; it was up to him to avenge his father's death. Then she was gone.

Wiping a tear, Nick stared at the photo of his mother. Now his vengeance included her death as well as his father's.

Grabbing the phone, he dialed quickly.

"Emily Prentiss Investigations. Jennifer Jareau speaking. How many I help you?"

"Jennifer, this is Nick."

"Hello Mr. Keating," she greeted brightly, her fingers pausing over her keyboard.

"Has Emily contacted you?"

"No sir. I have forwarded your messages to her voice mail, but so far I haven't heard back from her."

"Shouldn't she be back by now? I thought she had a business meeting."

"Yes, Mr. Keating, she did, but she called two weeks ago and rearranged her schedule so the meeting would take place next month."

"She did?" Nick sounded surprised.

"Yes sir. I believe she found a lead on this last case and wanted to make sure nothing interfered with it. Should I tell her you called?" _For the two hundredth time, _Jennifer finished silently_. _She didn't even have to grab a pen to write down his response or number since she had both memorized.

"No. Not today. If you hear from her, tell her to call me immediately."

"Yes sir," Jennifer replied, breathing a sigh of relief. She understood Nick was her boss's fiancé, but over the past week his interest was borderline obsession and almost creepy.

"Bye."

"Good-bye."

Nick disconnected the call. Emily could not have just disappeared off the face of the earth. Something had to have happened. However, no police station or hospital had a report on her, so the only other reasonable explanation was that she had found David Rossi and he was holding her prisoner. Or worse: he had brain washed her to be on his side.

It wasn't possible. Could it?

He needed to go after her and rescue her, but how if he had no idea where to start?

_Think Nick, you are going up against David Rossi for your woman. He might be suave and cunning enough to talk his way out of a murder charge, but once Emily sees thru his act, she'll run the other way. But what if she doesn't? What if that bastard sweet talks her into staying?_

He had already lost two people to that murderous thug, he would be damned if he lost a third. Picking up the telephone on his desk, he dialed a number and waited.

"_You have reached the voice mail of Emily Prentiss, Private Investigator. I can't take your call right now so please leave a message. If this concerns a case I am working on, please call my office at 555-2717."_

Nick picked the phone up and hurtled it toward the wall. "Calm down, Nick," he admonished himself. "Bide your time until she gets back. It's probably nothing since she has had a difficult time finding a man who vanished off the face of the earth. Just stay calm."

Sitting down in the leather bound chair, Nick looked at the pictures that adorned his desk. His parents and Em smiled back. Leaning over he opened the middle drawer in the desk and pulled out the 9mm. He was never big on patience, but if waiting meant he could finally get even with the man who took everything away, then patience would be his middle name.

Turning the pistol around in his hands, Nick smiled evilly. "It's coming David Rossi; you just wait."

********

Wrapped in a thick sweater, Em stood on the porch and looked around at the scene in front of her. Four days had passed since she and Dave had talked. Four days since he had saved her life and brought her back to some place she hadn't understood before but was now seeing with new eyes.

Now as she watched Dave throw a stick to Mudgie, she felt something grow inside. Dave wasn't half as bad as he wanted her to believe…how could he when he had risked his life to save her? They both could have died that night. Oh, he could have left her in the water, but he had jumped in and pulled her out.

However, that wasn't what was on her mind. Not the talk, nor the rescue, it was the feel of his lips pressed against hers as she came back to life. After four days she could still feel his skin on hers, his breath filling her lungs trying to bring her back. And she wanted more. She wanted to kiss him. For real. No more teasing. She wanted to be with him, feel his body pressed against hers as she made love to him. They had come so close the other night sitting in front of a fire, a raging snowstorm outside, curled up together under a blanket…it was almost like something out of a fairy tale. His lips so close to hers, his plea for her to stay had almost convinced her.

Dave's whistle to Mudgie brought her back to reality. Shifting her eyes away for a moment, she looked up and caught her breath. Maybe she was seeing things- was that a ray of light shining down on him? Impossible. Over a week at the cabin and she couldn't remember ever seeing the sun.

Whatever it was caused her heart to stop and then begin beating frantically. Turning away, she hoped that he didn't see the obvious desire on her face.

Dave looked up from playing with Mudgie and stopped cold. Was that want on her face? For him? Impossible. He may have been out of the game for a while, but he never would forget how women used to look at him. Now the one who had disrupted his quiet lonely and isolated existence was looking at him with unadulterated want on her face. And his heart beat rapidly. He knew that look - he had written it for his characters, and even dreamed about it a few times - but he never expected to see it directed at him.

Walking over to where she stood, Dave looked her up and down. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much. I was just taking in the moment and thinking about how wonderful this place is."

Dave scoffed and kicked at a rock. "This place? Are you serious? Are you sure you didn't ingest some of the frozen pond water the other night? Or hit your head on the way down?"

She gave him a hard look. "I'm serious! This is like a dream come true…"

"If you don't count in the blizzards, no sun, always cold…"

"Accentuate the positive I always say."

"You really are a Perry Como fan."

"Don't change the subject. You have been blessed beyond all comprehension. You just refuse to see it."

"Call it what you want, sweetheart, but this is hell."

Emily swept her hand around. "You have everything you want, need, and desire. No one bothers you, you don't have to worry about what is happening in the outside world…you don't know how lucky you are."

Dave climbed the steps to be face to face with her. "Lucky? I haven't seen a person in over ten years. I haven't touched a woman in just as long…if not longer. I will never know love or feel love…."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because that is my curse. For all time. I will never know the wonderful rapture of love or be loved. And because of that, I am stuck here." Dave felt his temper rise.

"I think you're wrong."

"No, I'm not. I've never loved anything in my whole entire life."

"Impossible. I've seen you with Mudgie. You risked your life to save his life from a bear."

"I risked your life, too."

"Okay, point made and taken. But there is nothing you wouldn't do for him. I call that love."

"What about my three ex wives? How do you explain that?"

"Just because you didn't love them doesn't mean you didn't feel something. I don't think you married them to ease your conscience or as a practical joke."

"And all of those women?"

"You're a player. You're not the only one. People have done a lot worse than you, but you got caught."

Dave raised his eyebrow. "Are you saying that you approve of my punishment?"

Em shook her head. "I didn't say that; what you should be doing is learning from your punishment. I think you're finally getting there."

"Yeah right," he scoffed.

"You let me stay. You saved my life twice. You saved Mudgie's life twice. You're not as bad as you think you are."

He moved in closer. "What if you're right?"

"I would say you are on the right track to getting out of here."

"What if I didn't want to leave? What if I told you that after ten years I finally found a reason for living?" He stood right in front her and stroked her cheek softly with his thumb.

Em's breath caught in her chest. "I would say…congratulations."

"What I asked you the other night, I meant. Stay with me, Em. Please."

Her eyes searched his. She swallowed hard. "I - I don't know…"

"Please." His face moved closer. His breath was warm on her skin. "Don't make me beg, Em." Before she could respond, his mouth covered hers. Gentle at first, Dave took a moment to relish in the feel of her lips against his. Sweet, soft, and totally addictive. Tracing his tongue along the seam line of her lips, he begged her to open up.

Hesitant at first, Em tried to resist him, but he was wearing her down. Slowly but surely he was wearing down every reason she could find to not give in. Until he out lined her lips with his tongue. Sighing, she parted her lips slightly and let him in. The moment their tongues touched, Em felt her knees go weak. Weaving her fingers in his hair, she tried to bring him closer while holding on for dear life.

Sweet Lord! Dave thought as his tongue mated with Em's. Wrapping his arms around her, he deepened the kiss as he tried to get closer. His body stirred to life. He wanted her. Picking her up in his arms, he delighted in the way she moaned low in her throat.

Making his way to the door, he fumbled for the knob until it opened. His lips never left hers as he kicked the door closed and carried her across the room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Placing her gently on the bed, he stood back and looked at her. Black hair spread out against the stark white pillowcase, her big brown eyes full of desire as they searched his, her chest rising and falling quickly. Her hand reached up to cup his cheek. "Dave…"

One word on a breath. No one had ever said his name that way before. No one had ever said his name and made it sound like a prayer.

To hell with wanting her; he needed her. Every part of her. He had to be one with her before he lost his mind. Covering her mouth for a deep, wet kiss, his hands roamed her body, stroking, teasing, touching her in ways he had dreamt of but never imagined doing. As she moaned aloud, he took that moment to cover her body with his. He wanted her to feel how much he desired her.

Arching her body against his, Em ran her hands down Dave's back. He felt so good, but she wanted more. She wanted all of him. Now. Pulling his jacket off, she dropped it on the floor. Reaching down, she pulled his sweatshirt up and over his head. Dropping it beside the jacket, Em ran her hands over Dave's skin.

Dave shivered against the feel of Em's fingertips against his skin. Heaven! His lips teased alongside the pulse in her neck as his hands roamed over her breasts down her taut belly to where he wanted to be. Stroking her gently, he relished in hearing her cry out his name. Faster his fingers moved as Em's body tried to keep up.

As the wave of ecstasy gripped her, Em felt her world explode, come together, then explode again as she felt her body lift up and then fall back to earth. Her breaths came out on a sob. _Oh God! Had she really touched heaven?_

Dave felt Em's body convulse against his hand and heard her cry out his name. Unreal. Unbelievable. She wanted him. From the way she curled his fingers in his hair and drew his lips to hers. He pressed his body closer to hers. If only he could feel her skin against his as he made them one…

"Dave," Em whispered in his ear, "make love to me." She brushed kisses against his cheek, forehead, neck.

Brought back to earth by her words, Dave pulled back. "Em, sweetheart, I can't." Her eyes looked up at him. "I want to; don't get me wrong. I want nothing more than to make you mine, but you belong to another man. And as much as I want to…I can't cross that line."

"Dave…" Em propped herself up on her elbows and watched him.

He got up from the bed and pulled on his sweatshirt. "No, Em. Maybe if things were different, or I was different, then I would make sure it was a week before you left our bed. But it isn't." He straightened his clothing and ran a hand thru his hair. "I'm sorry. Now if you'll excuse me, I think the blizzard is about to start; I have to go cool down."

Em watched him leave the room, slamming the door hard. Flopping back against the pillow, she sighed. Well, at least she found making a hard decision easier to accept. Now she had to go forth and put it into action.

"What if Dave doesn't understand?" she spoke aloud to the empty room. Brushing the hair from her eyes, Em let out a huge sigh. She would make him understand. Somehow.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ah, just coming to the edge of no return and Dave backs away. In more ways that he'll ever know, he's proven to Em everything he told her was the truth. And now Em has to make a decision that is going to affect both of their lives. How will Dave react? Will he talk her out of it or has he turned over a new leaf?_

* * *

**Beauty and The Beast**

Dave sat on the porch step puffing on his cigar as the snow gently fell around him. He didn't know how long he had been sitting outside, but for the first time in a long time, he didn't care. Taking a puff, he flicked the ash into the snow drift.

The wind picked up a little and shook the trees. It was going to be a bad storm tonight. Dave shrugged. He had seen too many come and go in the past decade to get too invested one way or the other. And with the way he was feeling, it was a good thing something matched his mood. What had ten years alone taught him? Nothing. Not a damn thing. He was still the randy bastard of old.

He flicked more ash and gave a deep sigh.

"I thought I might find you out here," Em's soft voice cut through his thoughts.

"You shouldn't be out here; the blizzard is going to be bad tonight," he warned and took a puff of the cigar. "Go back inside before you get ill."

"A few minutes out in the storm won't kill me. You, on the other hand… It's been two hours, Dave; come inside."

Dave shook his head. "Can't do that. Not while you're here."

Em raised her eyebrow. "You are going to stay out here all night because I'm inside?"

"Yes."

She walked over and sat down beside him. "It wasn't your fault, Dave."

"Really? Whose was it then?"

"Mine. I threw myself at you. I knew what your limits were, but I wanted you anyway." She shoved her hands into her coat pocket. "I still want you."

"It's impossible. It can never happen."

"Who says?"

He shrugged. "That's the rules."

"Rules are meant to be changed."

"Even if they could be, you are engaged to marry another man."

Em sighed and blinked away the falling snow from her lashes. "Technically, I'm not. He wants me to marry him so we can have a half a dozen sons."

"You want children."

"I want children if the situation is right. Nick wants me to give up my practice and let him take care of me."

"What's wrong with that?" Dave asked nonchalantly.

"I worked my ass off to get my business off the ground and be where I am. I didn't ask for any handouts. I am successful and my reputation is pristine. I shouldn't have to give that up because a man feels threatened. We are in the 21st century."

"You have standards. I like that."

Em shivered against the cold wind. "Dave, I have come to a decision."

"Do I want to hear this?"

"Whether you want to or not, I have to tell you that I have to be heading back to Dale City."

Dave puffed harder. "When?"

"First thing tomorrow morning."

"Why?" His heart sank.

"I have to get back to my business. I have things to do and a couple of meetings I need to attend that relate to my employees. I also have a cat that probably misses me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm going to need you to walk me to my car. I have no idea where it's at."

"I may not know either," Dave stalled.

"Maybe you can point me in the right direction."

"Hmmph."

"Please?"

"I'll think about it. Now get inside before the storm gets worse," he ordered.

"Come with me. It's almost dinner time. You can build a fire and I'll cook." Dave turned his head away. She stood up and held her hand out. "I want to. Please?"

Stubbing the cigar out in the snow, Dave stood up and took her hand. An electric thrill went up his arm. Trying to ignore it, he pulled himself up.

"What do you plan on making?"

"Hmmm, something special so you won't forget me."

"I doubt that will ever happen."

Em's hand paused on the door knob. "May I ask a favour?"

"If you feel you must."

"Could you please walk me to my car tomorrow?"

Dave thought over her request. "I don't know…"

"What if Mudgie comes along to chaperone?"

Hearing his name, Mudgie's tail started wagging vigorously. Em bent over and scratched his head. Watching her stroke the black Lab's head, Dave felt his body come to life…again. Maybe it was best that she went away for a while so he could get himself back together. "I suppose Mudgie could help chase off any stray bears," he groused.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Would you Mudgie?" Em asked. Happily the dog licked her face. Laughing, she pulled back. "Are you ready for dinner?" A bark was her answer.

Turning to Dave she held out her hand. "Are you ready for dinner?"

He took her offering. "Sure."

"Then come on." Pushing the door open, Em pulled him inside. As Mudgie walked in, he closed the door with his nose.

********

The snow had barely disappeared when Dave and Em started out toward the car. Picking up the trail, Mudgie led the way.

Standing where their fateful first meeting took place, Em tried to figure out which direction she had come from when Dave spoke up. "Over here! Look!" Pointing to the mulberry bush, a dark blue piece of fabric hung off the tiny thorns.

"So, I guess we go this way?" Em nodded to the east. Mudgie sniffed around and gave an excited bark. "Well, someone knows where we're going. At least that makes one of us. Lead the way, McGruff."

Forging ahead, the black Lab made his way thru the foliage, only half listening to the sounds of the forest, he strained to hear what was happening between the humans.

"What are you thinking about?" Em asked.

"You leaving."

"I have to go back."

"I know."

"I wish I didn't."

Unsure how to answer, Dave stayed silent as they continued walking. Concentrating on her surroundings, Em began to recognize certain trees and bushes she had passed during her flight from the things that went bump in the forest.

"Over here," she gestured toward the huge oak. "This is where I first fell down. I was coming from…" she looked around. "There!"

"I know where your car is now. Follow me." Taking her hand, he pulled her along. "This Nick guy…do you think he's going to understand why you've been off the radar for nearly two weeks?"

"I'm going to do my best to explain it, but…"

"He might not believe it."

"If he doesn't, then I will have my answer and I will know where I stand…with him."

Slowly the car came into view. Walking around the vehicle, Em checked for any outward damage. Not finding any, she unlocked the door and tried to start the engine. Pumping the gas, she turned the key. Nothing. Pumping twice, she tried again. Still nothing.

"Pop the hood," Dave ordered. Securing the hood in place, he looked around at the engine. Fiddling with the lines and hoses, he adjusted random things. Looking down, he noticed a cap off the spark plug. Putting it back on, he shouted out, "Give it a try now."

Em turned the key. Feeling the engine sputter and shake, she hoped it would turn over, although deep down inside she wished it wouldn't. Giving the engine a little gas, the car came to life as the lights came on and the radio blared. Switching off the music, Em stepped out and walked over to Dave.

"The line came off one of the spark plugs," he commented and lowered the hood. Dropping it, he pushed down until it clicked in place. "Looks like you're good to go." Dave shoved his hands in his pockets and didn't meet her eyes. Mudgie whined softly.

Without warning, Em grabbed Dave in a tight hug. Caught off guard, he didn't have time to pull away as she pressed her soft body against his. Fitting so perfectly, Dave closed his eyes as his arms wrapped around her. He decided then and there he never wanted to let her go.

"What if I asked you not to go?" she whispered.

Dave pulled back to look at her. "What are you saying?"

"I don't want to go; I want to stay here with Mudgie…and you."

Dave tried to process his request. "I…don't know."

"Just say the word and I will."

"Please, Em, don't make me beg; I'm not good at it. Trust me, I know. You need to do what _you _want do."

Em bit her lip. She really wanted to stay. Of all the places she had lived in, this was the first that felt like home. And the way Dave was looking at her- like a little boy really wanting that bike for Christmas- it was almost too much to take. Her heart told her to stay, but her head was telling her she had things to do back in Dale City.

"I want to Dave, honestly I do, but I have to get back to my business and my home."

He looked down on the ground and kicked a twig. "I know. It was selfish of me to want you to give everything up to stay with me. Besides, Mudgie doesn't like cats." Hearing his name, the black Lab looked at Dave then at Em and barked as if to say, _If Em stays, I'll learn to like cats. I promise!_

Dave glanced at his watch. "It's time for you to get on the road. You'll want to be back before the sun goes down." Reaching out, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Without warning, Em stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips to Dave's.

Shocked, he stood still as her lips moved against his. So soft and sweet, he tried to memorize the feel of her mouth on his, her tongue mating with his. Then just as suddenly as she began kissing him, she pulled away, leaving him speechless.

Turning away, she walked to the car and started to get in. Stopping half way inside, Em looked at the motley pair staring sadly at her. Fighting back tears, she whispered, "I will be back. I promise." Closing the door, she put the car in reverse and backed into a wide space. Turning around, she took one last look in her rearview mirror and touched the gas.

Dave and Mudgie stood in silence and watched the car containing the woman who had crashed into their lives and turned it upside down, disappear down the dirt path.

The brake lights flashed once, then just like that, she was gone. Whining pathetically, Mudgie looked down the road, then up at his master. A hundred questions ran thru his head, but all he could do was whine his sorrow, his heartbreak, his loss, and hope that the man standing beside him could interpret what he couldn't say.

Dave felt his heart break in two. He should have tried harder to make her stay. He should have done that one thing to change her mind…but what? Now he stood watching where she was just minutes earlier and wondered what he could have said differently. A scratching on his thigh brought him back to reality. Looking down he saw Mudgie.

Kneeling down, Dave took the dog's face in his hands. "I know boy, but she had to go," he explained, not sure that the canine understood. A whine was his answer. "I didn't want to let her go, but I had to."

Mudgie barked.

"I know. I love her, too."


	14. Chapter 14

_Fourteenth chapter finds Em back in Dale City but where is her heart? As for Dave, he gets a visit from the person who sentenced him to the paradise in hell he now exists in. Both will get and have revelations which could completely change their lives. Will they make the right choices?_

* * *

**Beauty and The Beast**

Em unlocked the door to her office and pushed it open. Hearing it softly close behind her, she looked around and soaked in the familiar ambience. She was back home. After two long weeks of being away, she was back where she belonged.

Opening the door to her office, she took in the space. Hers. She ran her fingers over the desk and relished in the objects that made it hers. The oak bookshelves, the certificates and awards that hung on the wall, the potted plants, the pictures of her family…everything that made Em who she was, but there was something missing.

From the moment she arrived home and walked thru the door, a feeling of loneliness overwhelmed her. Trying to suppress it, she busied herself with going thru the mail and trying to catch up messages left on her answering machine. Since her housekeeper had kept everything remarkably tidy, there was nothing for her to do but make something to eat and go to bed.

Tossing and turning all night, her thoughts went back to that little cabin in the woods. Those beautiful woods she had lost her heart to. She missed the quaint serenity that she had begun to call her own. As she lay on her bed, her ears strained to hear the rustle of the trees as the wind blew fiercely from the constant storms. Or the snow that hit against the window panes desperately trying to get in but never succeeding- and when morning came, it was gone. But it was always back later that afternoon.

Trying to get comfortable, she stretched and felt for the familiar warm body at the end of her bed. Reaching down, her hands sought to locate the furry Lab who had befriended her. But her hands came up empty. No warmth, no snoring, no Mudgie to wake her up with a cold nose pushed under the covers.

No wood smoke from the fire downstairs. No scent of Oregano and Rosemary filled her house as a pot of sauce or chicken cooked on the stove. No smile greeted her as she walked down the stairs. No 'good morning' or 'good night' filled her ears as the first and last words spoken of the day.

"Face it Em, you miss him," she chastised herself. She did. She missed his crooked smile, and the way his eyes sparkled with mischief, and how he got quiet when thinking about…whatever he thought about while sitting on the porch puffing on his cigar. But most of all, she missed his arms…his strong arms that held and protected her from all things dangerous threatening to harm her.

Who was she kidding? She missed his kisses. The feel of his lips on hers as they tried to consume her with a passion she had never experienced before. Soft and full, but powerful enough to make her knees go weak with a single touch. The way he controlled her and pushed her over the edge of no return as his tongue mated with hers. Her body tingled and grew hot with the memory of his body on hers…his hands stroking her as she moaned his name…Dave… She closed her eyes as the memory came rushing back.

A sudden knock interrupted her thoughts. Spinning around, her eyes flew open.

"Emily?" Jennifer asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Jen," Em greeted as she was enveloped in a tight hug. "I'm glad to see you, too."

Pulling back, the pretty blonde looked at her boss and tried to comprehend that she wasn't just a mirage. "I didn't know you were coming back."

"I didn't know myself until I arrived home last night. I had a couple of meetings scheduled and didn't want to miss them." Em absently went thru the envelopes on her desk.

"Where have you been? I know you had the assignment but…you never called or text messaged or anything. I mean, you could have used a pay phone, carrier pigeon…something to let me know you were okay."

Em offered a weak smile. "I'm sorry. I was a bit off the radar for a while."

"Really?" Jennifer asked mock surprise filled her tone. "I would have never guessed. So, where did you go? Timbuktu?"

"Close. Little Creek. Or just right outside."

"Virginia? Here?"

"Yep."

"So, did you find him?"

Em debated whether to tell the truth. But it was Jennifer, her friend, what could it hurt? "Yes, I did."

Jennifer's eyes widened. "You actually found the long lost David Rossi?" Em nodded. "Where? How? When?"

"One question at a time. He's here in Virginia. He lives in a cabin in the woods with his dog. As for how I found him…luck. Pure luck. My car broke down in the middle of nowhere, and I…stumbled upon him."

"You were alone with David Rossi?" Jennifer whispered.

"You sound surprised." Em unconsciously fingered her engagement ring, twisting and pulling it off.

"Considering his reputation…I'm surprised you can walk after spending a week with the notorious Lothario."

Em blushed furiously. "Jen! It wasn't like that. He was a gentleman."

"Really?"

Em shrugged. "If you don't factor in that he leveled a shotgun at me, then yes."

"Oh my gosh! He what?!"

"It was a misunderstanding. I came crashing thru the brush and I caught him by surprise."

"I would say, but isn't a shotgun a little extreme?" Jennifer breathed.

"Yes, but there was a seven foot tall brown bear standing behind me."

Jennifer's mouth dropped open. "Like a grizzly?" Em nodded. "What did you do?"

"Fainted. Passed out cold."

"Lucky you; I would have had a coronary."

Em walked around the desk and sat down. Picking up the pen out of the blotter, she twirled it between her fingers. Just like Dave. Blushing, she returned it.

Jennifer sat on the corner of the desk. "So, what is he like? Why was he gone for so long? Is he ever coming back to write more books?"

"He lives in the middle of nowhere and has no neighbours. No phone. No TV. Nothing. He's like a hermit."

"A beast?" Jennifer supplied.

"A loner," Em corrected.

"Why did disappear for so long?"

"That is hard to explain but I don't think he's ever coming back to reality."

Jennifer blinked. "Reality?"

"Big city life. He's content with living in the woods with his guns and dog." Em stared off into space as her mind wandered back to the long lost woods in the middle of nowhere.

Jennifer watched her friend drift away. "Em?" she called out. Waving her hands she tried to get Em's attention. "Yoo hoo! Are you still here?" Snapping her fingers loudly she watched Em jump.

"What?"

"I lost you for a moment. Where did you go?"

She blushed and bit her lip. "No where."

Jennifer studied the blush, the frantic attempts to conceal a secret, the twiddling of nervous thumbs. Realization dawned on her. "You're in love!"

"What?!" she sputtered. "In love?! With whom?"

"David Rossi," the other woman replied smugly.

"No. What makes you think that?"

"Oh…little things. The way your eyes shine when you say his name. Or the way you blush - actually your cheeks are permanently red - whenever you talk about him." Jennifer stared at her friend. "Or it could be that far away look in your eyes - like you'd rather be anywhere but here."

Em tried to laugh and hoped it didn't sound as fake as she thought it did. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm engaged to Nick."

The cool blonde got up from the desk and closed the door. "Can I be honest with you?" Em nodded. Searching for the right words, Jennifer paused. "It's about Nick. While you were gone, he got…obsessive."

"Obsessive, how?"

"I know he cares about you and it's normal for a guy to call and inquire about his fiancée and her whereabouts…especially when she disappears for nearly two weeks. But he called _every single day_! Sometimes fifteen, twenty times a day. It got to the point where I was afraid to answer the phone because I knew he would be on the other end."

"That's normal, right?" Em asked weakly.

"Maybe, if you lived in an alternate universe. But Em, there was something that he said that I don't know if I should tell you."

"I want to hear it."

"Don't shoot the messenger, please," Jennifer cautioned. "A couple of days ago, Nick called looking for you. After I told him that you still hadn't contacted me, he got really upset. I don't know if he thought he had hung up, but he was still on the line when I heard him say: 'If that bastard brainwashed her, I swear to God I will kill him.'"

Em went to speak but couldn't find the words.

"I know Nick hired you to find David Rossi, but did he ever tell you why?"

"Dave killed his father during an argument and wants justice served."

"Wasn't he found not guilty by a jury?"

"Yes."

"Then how would Nick get 'justice'? Em, it doesn't make any sense. Why hire you to find a recluse? Why not look for him on his own? Something doesn't make sense. I know he's upset about David Rossi sleeping with his mother and then killing his father, but…I don't know."

Em shook her head. "Dave didn't sleep with Nick's mother. And he didn't shoot Nick's father." A sour feeling filled her stomach.

"Are you sure?" Jennifer's clear blue eyes searched Em's dark brown ones.

"Dave saved my life; he had no reason to lie."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Both women struggled to find the right words but came up empty. Eventually, Jennifer broke the silence.

"I don't know what to tell you, but before you marry Nick, maybe you should have him come clean with you." She turned toward the door and opened it. "Your meeting is at ten sharp. By the way, you do have it bad."

"What do you mean?"

"You referred to him as 'Dave' three separate times." With a soft smile, Jennifer left the office and closed the door behind her.

Alone, Em got lost in her thoughts.  
***

Dave set his rifle on the ground and sat on a tree stump. Two days since Em left, and nothing in his life made sense. Even the weather was acting crazy. Not that it hadn't been weird for over a decade, but from the moment Em departed, he could have sworn the wind had died down a little. And once or twice he would have laid money on a few streaks of sunshine peeking thru the grey clouds.

But that couldn't be. Ten years of no sun and suddenly it decides to break thru and tease him? Why? Why now?

Even the blizzards were lighter than normal. And when he woke up this morning, snow was still on the ground until noon. Unbelievable.

"Mudgie?" he called out. "Mudgie, where are you?" Hearing his name, the black Lab popped his head out. Rushing over to his master, the dog dropped something on Dave's lap and stepped back.

Looking down, Dave blinked. A flower? Actually, a lily. Picking it up, he examined it. How long had it been since he had seen a flower…much less a lily? The flower was like a piece of gold in his pathetic life. Closing his eyes, he counted to ten slowly before opening. The flower was still there. It was real.

Cautiously he leaned forward and sniffed it. Heaven!

"How do you like it?" a voice asked from behind.

Jumping up, Dave spun around. Her! "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in. It's been nine years, and I was wondering how you were faring."

"It's been a little past ten years."

She shrugged indifferently. "Nine years and eight months. Ten years and four months…does it really make a difference?" Dave didn't answer. "I see you're faring well. I like the beard. But then again, I was always a sucker for the dark and dangerous look."

"Gosh Erin, if I had known that a beard was what turned you on, I would have grown one a decade ago and saved you all this trouble."

She rolled her eyes. "Hmmph, it wasn't your lack of facial hair that got you in trouble."

"So, why are you here?" he asked tersely.

She waved a finger at him. "Remember your temper." She sat down on the stump. "You called me Erin. The last time we spoke, I think you called me a humpbacked, wart covered, evil witch."

"It was bitch," he corrected.

"Ah well, it all means the same thing, right?"

"Get to the point, Erin."

"My, my, my, just when I thought you might have learned something in the past ten years, I guess I was wrong."

Sighing, he twirled the flower between his fingers. "I don't know what you want me to tell you. You left me out here without any human contact for over ten years, while popping your head in occasionally to see if I've died. Sorry to disappoint you…again."

"Oh stop it!" she snapped. "You were supposed to learn something, but I never thought it would be self pity, you arrogant bastard. Look at that flower in your hand. Where do you think it came from? Why do you think it's here?"

"Mudgie found it."

"He found it because of you, you fool. You've done something to change things in your favour."

Dave shook his head. "I don't know what…"

"Nothing?" she prompted. "You've done nothing different? No warm fuzzy feelings? No walking around in a daze wondering why everything seems out of place and no longer makes sense?"

"I…"

"The young lady who was here and left."

"Em?"

Erin raised her eyebrows. "Em?"

"Emily Prentiss. A private investigator hired to find me for a client."

"You don't say? Where is she now?"

"Back at work, I guess," Dave replied in a heavy tone.

"How do you feel about her?"

"I don't."

"Don't what?" she asked. "Care? Know? Understand? Explain what you don't."

Dave paced. "All of the above." Erin watched him for a moment then a sly smile tugged at her lips.

"You love her."

"I…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, but then again it is you, so I'm not surprised. But you saved her life." Dave looked at her sharply. "I know all about it. How do you feel about her?"

Dave stopped pacing and looked at the woman sitting on the stump. The same woman who had put him here in this never ending hell. It was all her fault! If she hadn't… Dave stopped as the truth slowly dawned on him. _Was it really her fault he was here? Wasn't it his fault he had landed in this hell?_ _It was _his_ fault. He was the only one to blame. Not Erin. Not the Keatings. Not the women he used. It was him and him alone. Em had been right._

The memory of Em's lips pressed against his as her body moved underneath him. Her hands stroking him, touching his skin, her voice moaning his name… _I'll be back_, her voice echoed in his head. Her eyes filled with tears for him.

"I love her," he stated.

"Well, it's about time."

"So, the curse is broken? I can go home now?"

Erin held up her hand. "Not so fast. It doesn't quite work that way."

"But I saved her life twice, and I love her. That should be enough to go back to my life."

"You saved her once, and then ran her off so she nearly died. The second time you saved her was beyond brave, then you let her go when you could have made her stay. I would say that you have done your one ultraistic and one benevolent act. And you finally discovered love. Real love. I applaud you."

"But what about the curse?" Dave's heart filled with dread.

"She still has to return in kind." Erin watched his shoulders drop. "She may not come back. You know that, right?"

"I know. She said she would…but…"

"But what?" Erin asked gently.

"She belongs to another man."

"That's why you couldn't make love to her?" Dave blushed. She gave a wink. "I know everything." She sighed deeply. "What if she doesn't come back?"

"I will understand. And I will wish her the best with her husband."

Erin reached out and touched his arm. "You do realize that you have nothing left to prove? You have fulfilled your end of the bargain."

Dave gave her a half smile/half grimace. "If she doesn't come back, what does it matter?"

"If you could have one wish, what would it be? If you could have anything, what would you want?" Erin asked.

He thought it over. Anything. He could have Em and a happily ever after. He could have his old life back. He could reclaim all that had been lost. He could have it all…again. Bowing his head, he looked down at the ground.

Finally he raised his eyes and looked deep into Erin's. "I wish that Nick would someday know the truth about what happened that horrible day."

"What if he refuses to accept the truth?"

"Then may his life still be blessed," he said simply. Erin started to hand back the lily. "Keep it. It might be the last one I ever see, but at least I saw one. Again." Turning on his heel, he walked away.

Watching him disappear into the forest, Erin looked at the flower in her hand and smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

_We're getting close to the climax. Hopefully this chapter builds the suspense as Nick reveals what kind of person he really is and Em is on the verge of losing everything as revenge begins to rear it's ugly head. Two more chapters after this._

* * *

**Beauty and The Beast**

Em was furiously typing on her computer and making notes for her upcoming meeting when a knock on the door startled her.

"Well, look who decided to come back to the real world," Nick greeted as he walked thru the door and grabbed Em into his arms. Planting a kiss on her surprised mouth he held her tight.

"Hi, Nick," Em squeaked out as his vice like grip crushed her rib cage. "I wasn't expecting you." She pulled herself back and looked at him. Something had changed in the two weeks but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Do I need a reason to drop in on my fiancée?" he joked and sat on the corner of the desk.

"No." Em laid her reading glasses on the desk and leveled a gaze at him. "So, why are you here?"

"I need an update on the case."

Em bit her lip. "About that…"

"Did you find him?" Nick's eyes searched hers for the truth.

"Yes, I did."

"And?"

"And he is definitely not dead, and he wasn't kidnapped by aliens."

"I knew it!" Nick grabbed Em up and spun her around. "I was wrong, you are the best, babe." He pressed another kiss on her startled mouth. Feeling his tongue enter her mouth, Em pulled away.

"Nick…" she began. "We need to talk."

"Where is he? When can I go see him? What did he tell you?" Nick fired his questions in rapid succession.

"That's what we need to talk about…. I got to spend over a week with him and…he isn't quite the monster you made him out to be. He's a guy who was dealt a pretty bad hand by life…a lot of his own making, and now he just wants to be left alone."

Nick paused. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing much. We talked about books and music, but other than that, he was mum on most of his past. In fact, I didn't even know who he was at first."

"Did he confess to killing my father?"

"He feels responsible."

"Responsible?" Nick sputtered. "He's guilty."

"Nick, I looked into the case, and it isn't as cut and dry as you thought it was; there are a few things that you may not be aware of," Em carefully began, hesitant that he may not be as receptive as she hoped.

"He attacked and shot my father after being caught having an affair with my mother. How could it be more cut and dry than that?"

"I heard Dave's side of the story and…he never had an affair with your mother. She wanted it, but he didn't. Never. Not once."

Nick looked at her in surprise. "His side? Are you kidding me? I'll bet the next thing you tell me is that he didn't shoot my father."

"Nick…"

He threw up his hands in exasperation. "Are you kidding me? His finger prints were on the gun! My father's blood was on his hands…literally and figuratively. He did it!"

Em touched his arm gently. "Nick, I don't know how to tell you this, but David Rossi didn't kill your father. Your mother did." Nick's mouth dropped open, but no sound came out. "It was an accident. Your mother was coming on to Dave, but he kept rejecting her. I guess she told your father that they were having an affair because Dave got a phone call to go to the house. Once there, he was confronted by you father and a scuffle ensued."

"You're lying," Nick breathed.

"I wish I was; I'm not. The scuffle turned into a fight and your father attacked Dave with the intent of killing him. Dave was defending himself when he pushed your father away. A gun went off." Em paused. "It was your mother who pulled the trigger; she was trying to kill Dave, but missed. It was an accident." She reached out and held Nick's hands.

"No," he shook his head. His eyes filled with tears. "I don't understand."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Nick…your mother was drinking. She had problems. It was an accident."

"How did you find out?" The tears fell from his eyes. He blinked quickly.

"I got a judge to open the sealed medical records for your mother. She confessed, but because she was under suicide watch and heavily medicated, her testimony couldn't be used. Her confession tainted the prosecution's case. That is why the jury had to come back with a not guilty verdict."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"It was sealed."

"How did you get hold of it? Why would you?"

"The judge is a friend of my mother's and he pulled some strings for me. I did it so I could verify what Dave told me…"

Nick's eyes narrowed. "Why do you keep referring to him as 'Dave'?"

Flummoxed, Em shrugged. "That's his name."

"No it isn't. His name is David. Calling him 'Dave' makes it sound like you developed a friendship with him while you were out there for a week."

"We became friends. He's not a bad guy. He spoke fondly of you."

"The hell he did."

"Nick, I'm not lying. He wasn't lying. He had no reason to; he's lost everything. He has no friends or family. He's alone in the middle of nowhere with his dog and regrets." He turned away from her. Grabbing his arm, she stopped him. "He feels bad for the things he's done. You have to believe me."

"He brain-washed you, and you fell for it," Nick snorted in disgust.

"I'm not brain-washed!" Em's eyes blazed fire. "You asked me to find him for reasons I don't fully understand. I did my job. I got to know him. I found out the truth. Now you accuse me of being brain-washed, and I don't like it."

"And I don't like my woman falling under the spell of a man who ruined my life."

"I'm not your _woman_, and he didn't ruin your life. Maybe it's time you start to man up and take some responsibility that your parents weren't the picture perfect people you thought they were."

"Wait! Whose side are you on?"

"No one's," Em replied. "I am trying to see this from all sides objectively, and you are flying off the handle. I am presenting the facts…not as I know them, but for what they are: the truth. Whether you accept it, is up to you. I did my part and I almost died. So don't you dare accuse me of something when you don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Nick stopped cold. "You almost died?"

Em sighed and closed her eyes. She had said too much in the heat of the moment and now she had to find a way to diffuse the situation. "It was an accident."

"But what do you mean you almost died?"

"I was attacked by a bear and fell into the creek. Dave and Mudgie jumped in to save me."

"How did you get attacked by a bear? Where the hell does he live…Alaska?"

Em clasped her hands and pressed them to her forehead. "It was an accident."

"He tried to kill you!"

"No, he didn't. Nick, listen to me. Let it go. He's a broken down old man who just want to be left alone. He doesn't hate you. He doesn't hate your parents. He just wants to live in peace. Please do the same."

"Emily…"

"I mean it, Nick; if you can't let it go, I can't live like that. I refuse to live like that."

"So, you would go back to him?" he asked in disbelief.

"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth."

"Well, that's it."

Em felt her stomach drop. "What is?"

Nick swept his arm around the room. "This. Us. Right now. I want you to sell this place. Today."

"_What?!"_ Em sputtered in shock.

"I want you to get rid of this place. It's nothing but trouble."

"This is my business, Nick. This is my life. I poured _everything_ I had into making this successful. You can't just tell me to walk away from it. What am I supposed to do with my employees? My stockholders? What about my lease? I can't just walk away from my open cases," she argued.

He shrugged indifferently. "It's taken care of."

Em felt her stomach drop. "What do you mean it's taken care of? What have you done?"

"What you should have done a couple years back; I got a buyer for this place. In fact, he's ready to take this mess off your hands today and dispose of it. No questions asked." He reached into his pocket and extracted an envelope. He handed it to her.

"What is this?" she whispered.

"Papers to complete the sale. All you have to do is sign them and this place is history."

"What about Jennifer? What's going to happen to her?"

Another indifferent shrug. "Does it matter?"

"Yes!" she nearly shouted. "She's my best friend. What happens to her means everything to me."

"I guess who ever takes over will be kind to her." He pulled the pen from the blotter and handed it to her. "Sign the papers, Emily. Then we can get married and I'll take care of you. And you will never have to worry about anything ever again." He looked at her. "Do it for me."

Em stared at the envelope for a full second before grabbing it from his hand. "No! This is my business." Standing up, she tore the papers in half. And then again before throwing them at Nick.

"Your business almost got you killed."

"It was an accident," she stressed.

"I'll bet it was. David Rossi was probably behind it."

"That's why he saved my life?"

"He's an opportunist. He probably set it up to get you on his side so he could fill you with lies and bullshit you."

"Like what you've been doing to me?" Em asked sarcastically.

"Emily…"

"Don't 'Emily' me!" she snapped. "You have no right to tell me what to do."

"I'm your fiancé. I have every right."

Counting to five, she tried to reign in her temper. "No, you don't. I have the right to make my decisions without getting your approval. I don't want to sell my business and I don't want to be bullied by you or anyone."

"It's sensible; you can't run a business and raise a family."

"Who says?"

"Me."

Em bit her lip. "About that…" She yanked the ring off her finger. "I…don't want to marry you."

He grinned stupidly. "Yes you do."

"No. I. Don't." She threw the ring at him.

"Hey!" he yelped as the ring bounced off his forehead. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry; I should have said 'catch!'. Sorry," she repeated but there was no remorse in her tone. "The engagement is off."

Nick bent over and picked up the ring. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. Get out of my office and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!" she ordered thru clenched teeth.

"Before I do, we still have some unfinished business." Nick stepped closer, his eyes narrowed into slits. "Where is David Rossi?"

Em raised her chin up. "I'm not telling you."

"You have to; I paid you to find that out."

"Yeah…" she started. Pulling out the middle drawer of her desk, she grabbed the piece of paper lying by itself. "You mean this?" She waved the cheque in front of Nick's face. She tore it in two. "Take it back. I no longer work for you."

"What has gotten into you?"

"Common sense. Finally. I couldn't figure out what was nagging me, but now I know. You used me. You wanted to find Dave so you could avenge your father's murder."

"Honey, I never said that."

"Yes you did. You said 'After you find him and he's been eliminated'. You used me to find him so you could kill him." She turned off her computer and picked up her purse. Tossing in her cell phone and blackberry, she walked around the desk to the door. "I refuse to be party to whatever you have planned. And as long as I live and breathe, you will never get that from me."

Nick's eyes widened then narrowed. "You love him. You actually fell in love with that bastard, that monster."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black. If anyone is a monster in this scenario, it's you Nicholas. You're everything you accuse him of being." She pointed to the door. "Now get out before I have you thrown out."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he leveled an evil smirk at her. "Can't do that babe; you see, I own this place."

"W-w-what?" Em stuttered in shock.

"Those papers I gave you were fake. I knew you'd never sign, so I proposed a deal even your stockholders couldn't say no to. The bank should be calling your loan in the next hour. And because I had nothing else to do, I bought this property from the landlord."

"How could you? I worked my ass off making my business a success! How could you do this?"

"You'd be surprised what people will do for a dollar." Nick absently scratched his ear.

"You sanctimonious bastard!"

"No, Emily, that would be the guy you fell in love with."

"You had no right to betray me!" Em shouted, her eyes filled with tears. "You had no right."

"You had no right to betray me with that murderer! I hope you got pleasure from being in his bed and spreading your legs for him because when I get done with him, the memory of that pleasure is all you're going to have left of him."

Em rushed forward and before she could think, her hand flew out and caught him across the cheek. Breathing heavily, Nick rubbed the sore spot.

"I was going to give you until the end of the week to get out of here before I boarded up the windows, but for that, you and that twit you call a friend have until close of business."

"I hate you."

"Save it. Now that you've seen what David Rossi does to every one he associates with, I wonder if you'll be so eager to run back to him."

Blinking back the hot tears filling her eyes, Em, backed up. "Thank you, Nick. Thank you for revealing your true self before I married you."

"You know, I can stop all of this if you would just tell me where he is. Just one little bit of information and you can have all of this back."

"Go to hell. I'm not telling you where he is, and I will get all of this back from you. I don't care what I have to do." She yanked open the door.

"Running off to warn your lover?" Nick taunted.

"I have a meeting with the bank in twenty minutes. I might as well tell them what they already know. Then I'll be back to pack this place up." Stepping outside the room, Em slammed the door behind her.

Massaging his cheek, he watched her leave. As her words played over in his head, he realized that she never divulged David Rossi's whereabouts.

"Damn her!" he whispered. Slowly realization dawned on him. Jennifer! If anyone knew what Emily refused to tell him, it would be her best friend. Smirking, he rubbed his hands together. He just had to figure out how to get her to spill the beans.

"And then, David Rossi, you will get yours."


	16. Chapter 16

_Nick's deceit knows no limit, and it's about to get worse. Only one other person knows Dave's whereabouts but will she speak? Since Nick's hate runs deep, he will try anything to get the information he needs to exact his revenge._

**Beauty and The Beast**

JJ pushed against the office door and paused. Coming back from her doctor's appointment, she hadn't expected the door to be unlocked and the lights on since Em was supposed to be at a meeting. Her senses were suddenly on high alert. Cautiously, she stepped in and looked around.

"Em? Are you here?" she called out. Waiting for a response, she considered leaving, but instead grabbed the phone. Before she could punch 9-1-1, a figure stepped out of Em's office.

"Jennifer?" Nick asked.

Startled, Jennifer dropped the receiver on the desk, spun around, and covered her heart with her hand. "Oh god!" she yelped. "Mr. Keating, I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm sorry about that," he replied, his voice devoid of emotion.

She tried to laugh it off. "That's alright; you just startled me." She replaced the receiver and sat down.

Nick walked over to Jennifer's desk. "I need your help."

"I don't know if I can." She couldn't imagine what he could want from her, and as much as the urge to run filled her, she tried to remain calm.

"It's about the last case Emily was on."

"David Rossi?" Jennifer asked, her heartbeat picked up speed. She shook her head. "I don't know how much help I can be."

"I need to find out where he is."

"Why?" Her brow furrowed.

"I think Emily's life is in danger."

"What?"

"David Rossi found out who Emily is and why she went out to his cabin to find him. He wants revenge. In fact, he is setting out to destroy her."

"Why?" Panic threatened to overwhelm her.

"Because she's going to expose him and the truth."

"I don't understand. Em didn't say anything when we talked yesterday."

"That's because she only received the letter this morning." He pulled out the torn pieces of envelope from his coat pocket. "It seems that he bought this place right from under her and is threatening to sue her and destroy her career and reputation."

Jennifer's eyes widened in shock. As she took in the name of the legal firm in the upper left hand corner of the envelope. "He can't! Why would he do that to her?"

"He's a mad man," Nick replied simply. "He's crazed from living by himself. He's always been a bit paranoid and Emily finding him just increased his paranoia in ten fold. He's lost his mind. He stole this place out from under her and wrote that she has until close of business to vacate the building or he will slap a lawsuit on her."

"Where is Em?" Jennifer asked and stood up to look around the office.

"She's gone. When she got the letter, she got angry and said that she was going to see him and get to the bottom of his deceit." Nick looked contrite. "I tried to stop her but she was yelling about how he betrayed her."

Reaching for the phone, Jennifer started to dial. Nick reached over and hit the disconnect button. "Why did you do that? I have to call Em and stop her."

"She won't listen to reason. I tried to tell her that he doesn't have a legal leg to stand on and that my lawyers can stop this but she wants to confront him face to face. That is why I need your help."

Jennifer felt her eyes fill with hot tears. "I don't know what I can do."

"Tell me where I can find David Rossi."

"I don't know. Em didn't tell me."

"She had to have said something," Nick demanded.

Jennifer thought hard. "I can't remember."

"Think!" he shouted, his hands hitting the desk. "This is a matter of life and death! He's already murdered two people; he won't hesitate to kill Emily! If you don't tell me where she went, her blood will be on your hands!"

Pulling back in fright, Jennifer debated not telling him, but the burning rage in his eyes changed her mind. "Little Creek. I think Em said he has a cabin somewhere in Little Creek."

Nick patted her shoulder. "You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"Just make sure nothing happens to Em."

"I'll do what I can." Nick ran out of the office.

Sitting down heavily in her chair, Jennifer tried to gather her thoughts. Was it possible that what Nick said was true? Was Em on her way to confront David Rossi because he stole the business? Why would he do that?

Picking up the phone, Jennifer dialed frantically. _"You have reached the voice mail of Emily Prentiss, Private Investigator…."_ Slamming the phone down. Jennifer looked at the appointment book. _Bank Meeting 1100. Meeting with Honey Fitzgerald 1430. _

Something was wrong. Two meetings Em would never miss no matter what. If something had transpired, Em would have called to tell her. But with the phone going to voice mail, all Jennifer could do was wait. The one thing she wasn't good at.  
***

"I'm sorry Emily, but I've gone over our records a dozen times and there is nothing to indicate that the bank is about to call your loan," the bald headed bespectacled bank manager replied as he scanned the paperwork in the cream colored folder.

Perplexed, she tried to paste a smile on her face. "I got a call this morning that something happened while I was out of town on a case and because I defaulted on a payment the bank was going to call in my loan."

He checked the papers again. "You aren't late. In fact, your credit is still pristine. I wish we had more clients like you." He flipped a page. "Now, there was an attempt to halt a transaction, but we took care of that."

"When?"

"Last week. The bank was hit by a hacker who tapped into a couple of accounts. The system was shut down and the person was halted. They managed to get into your records, but we corrected the problem."

Em thought over everything he told her. "So, you're telling me that I still own my business?"

"Unless you know something I don't." He closed the folder. "Can I help you with anything else? A loan? Another investment?"

"I can't think of anything," she replied. And it was the truth. Nick had lied to her, but why? What did he hope to achieve? Standing up, she took the manager's hand. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I will send the bond certification paperwork over via courier later today if that is alright."

"That will be wonderful." Em rushed out of the office. Once outside the building, her fingers dug frantically for her phone. Turning it on, she pressed one number.

"Emily Prentiss Investigations. Jennifer Jareau speaking," greeted the familiar voice of her best friend. But unlike her usual cheery greeting, a tremble of fear was evident in her tone.

"Jennifer?" Em asked. "What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"Em? Are you okay? Has he hurt you? Where are you? Did Nick find you?" Jennifer was frantic.

"Jen, calm down. What is happening?"

"Nick was here. He told me that you got a letter from David Rossi saying that he stole the business and was going to sue you."

"What? When was this?" Em asked while trying to remain calm.

"A little over a half hour ago. Nick said you wanted to confront David Rossi and try to change his mind."

"Jen, that never happened. I've been at a meeting with the bank manager about the bond certificates. The business is safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Very," Em assured her friend.

"Then why would Nick say that?"

"Because _he_ was the one trying to steal the business. He wanted me to tell him where Dave is and I wouldn't. He went mad and told me that he bought the lease and had the bank loan called in."

A long moment of silence filled the phone line. "Em…I think I did something wrong."

"What happened?" her stomach began to roil.

"Nick told me your life was in danger and that he needed to save you. He said he needed to stop you before you did something and demanded that I tell him where he could find Dave."

"You didn't, did you?" Em breathed. Deep down inside she already knew the answer.

A sob came over the line. "I'm sorry Em. He said you were in danger and that it was life and death. I didn't mean to."

Em looked at her watch. "When did he leave?"

"About twenty-five minutes ago."

_Shit!_ "Jen, it wasn't your fault. He tricked the both of us." Em hurried over to the car and got inside. "I'm probably going to be out of range once I get close to Little Creek. If Nick calls you, or you hear anything, leave a message."

"Be safe Em; Nick is mad."

Em started the car and fastened her seat belt. "I know. I am going to need you to cancel the rest of my day."

"What do I tell Mrs. Fitzgerald?"

"Tell her there was a family emergency out of town and I will call her as soon as I get back."

"I'm sorry Em…"

"Jen, none of this is your fault. Hopefully I can get out there before he does."

"I'll call you later."

"Talk to you then." Em hung up, threw the phone on the passenger seat and put the car in drive. _Damn you Nick! _She muttered under her breath. Touching the gas, she sped off.  
***

Making a left on to the dirt road, Nick wondered, though not for the first time, if he was heading in the right direction. A quick stop earlier at a local corner store pointed him here. Turning on the charm, he had asked the blue haired lady behind the counter if she knew about a cabin in the woods and made up a story about needing to find his father before he went off to war.

With tears of sympathy in her eyes, the lady gave him a hand written map to a cabin that used to be out in the middle of nowhere, but she couldn't swear it was still there since no one could recall seeing it or the owner for years.

Taking the paper, he drove until he thought for sure the old lady was a bit senile and probably led him in the wrong direction- especially when the snow started to hit his windshield. He had never heard of a blizzard in September, but then again he was in the mountains so anything was possible. It might hinder his search but if in the end he found the elusive son of a bitch, it would be worth it.

As the car rolled down the dirt path, he turned on the wipers and peered out the window. Even though the snow was falling faster, streaks of sunshine peeked thru the clouds. Strange. It would be like the man to live in a alternate universe.

Suddenly the engine stalled. Turning the key, he tried the engine a couple of times before giving up. Hitting the steering wheel in frustration, he leaned over and opened the glove compartment. Pulling out his revolver, he checked the amount of bullets in the chambers. Fully loaded, but it was only going to take one to eliminate the man who had made his life hell.

Getting out of the car, he closed the door and started down the path. Tucking the pistol in his waistband, he looked around. Emily had mentioned bears were in the area. The hair rose on the back of his neck. Getting mauled by a bear would definitely defeat the purpose of being out here. Keeping his eyes and ears open, he stepped over the fallen trees and around brush.

A loud bark in the distance caught his ear. A dog. Emily had mentioned that Rossi had a dog. Pausing, he waited for the dog to bark again so to locate the location. Another bark and then a gun shot. It came from the west.

Hurrying down the path, he diverted his course as he tried to avoid the low hanging branches. Faster his footsteps moved as he strained to hear anything aside from his heavy breathing. Nothing. Staying the course, he thought he heard another shot when he slipped on the fresh snow and went down.

In pain and cursing the day David Rossi was born, Nick gently picked himself up. Checking to see if anything was broken, he breathed a sigh of relief. Brushing his backside off, he started once again toward the noise. He was a man with a mission and not even the snow was going to stop him.


	17. Chapter 17

_Nick has found Dave. No matter what happens, remember that nothing is as it seems._

* * *

**Beauty and The Beast**

Em tried to suppress the fear rising in her stomach and heart. She had made so many mistakes. And now she had betrayed the man who had trusted her with his secret. What had she done?

Turning down the path, she held on to the steering wheel as the car bounced over the slight potholes and rocks. Her undercarriage was going to suffer, but if it meant that she got to Dave before Nick, then it was a small price to pay. As the car rushed over the dirt path, the snow began falling faster. At least she was in the right area.

Turning on the headlights and wipers, she mentally crossed her fingers that Nick wouldn't be ahead of her. Her prayer turned into a groan as Nick's Lexus came into view. Hitting the brakes, she threw the gears in park and turned off the engine.

Reaching under the seat, she reached for her 9mm. Ejecting the clip, she realized she only had one bullet. But there could still be another in the chamber. That would only give her two chances to get it right if Nick decided to seek his revenge. She didn't know if he had a gun, but she wouldn't put it past him. He had tried to steal her business and he hired her to find a man so he could kill him. Nothing he did now would give her pause.

Running down the path, she stopped. _Which way would he have gone?_ She may have remembered how to get to the dirt road leading to the cabin, but when it came to actually _finding_ the cabin, her internal compass was a little off.

Standing still, she cursed herself that all could be lost if she didn't get a sign or signal soon.

Then she heard it. A bark! Mudgie! _Why oh why couldn't they be at the cabin today?_ She asked herself as she ran toward the direction of her beloved friend. She wouldn't put it past Nick having heard the barks; no she had to make sure she got there before he did.

Ducking the low branch, she kept her eyes open for anything out of place. As the snow fell faster, the realization that Nick's footprints may show up sent a little bit of relief thru her body. He might be cunning and conniving, but he wasn't as smart as he wanted to believe; and she had one up on him: she knew the woods better than he.

A broken limb caught her eye. So, he had come down this way. Another bark in the distance turned her ear to the northeast. Dave was on the move. Good. That would make him harder to find. Unfortunately it went both ways. She had to get to him. What she would do and if Dave believed her would be an entirely different story but she had no other choice. If he died as a result of her betrayal, she could never live with herself.

Hurrying along, the snow picked up in intensity. Any chance of finding footprints was going to be impossible. Looking at her watch the time read ten minutes to five. The blizzard was about to start. She had to find Nick, but how? Suddenly her foot slipped and she went down. Landing with a thud, Em thanked the fates that the snow cushioned her fall.

Standing up, she started forward when something black made her look down. Bending over, she picked it up. Nick's wallet. She was going in the right direction. A gunshot filled the air. Pausing, she tried to place it. It wasn't a shotgun. Oh God!

Sending a prayer for help up to no one in particular, she put a little more speed into her legs.  
****

"Come on, Mudgie," Dave called out, "let's get inside before the blizzard comes." He waited for his loyal companion to run up. Nothing. Suddenly gunfire filled the air. Senses on high alert, Dave spun around. "Mudgie? Mudgie, where are you boy?"

A rustle in the brush made him spin around again.

"Mudgie?"

A figure stepped out. "I don't think your dog is going to come to your call. I would suggest putting that shotgun down. Now."

Dave looked the man over. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "What are you doing here?"

Nick narrowed his eyes. "I could ask you the same thing." He gave a disgusted snort. "I see you are hiding out from the world; trying to run away from your sins?"

"Do I know you?" Dave searched his brain for something to help place the man pointing a gun at him.

"Selective memory loss seems to be your excuse. What, did my parents leave your memory the moment the not guilty verdict came thru?"

_Parents?_ Dave's mind worked frantically. "Nicholas? Nicholas Keating?"

"So, you haven't forgotten me." He leveled the gun at Dave's head. "I said to put the shotgun down. NOW!" His voice thundered loudly in the peace and quiet of the forest.

Dave did as he was told. Straightening up, he noticed the wild crazed look in Nick's eyes. There had to be a way to reason with the young man. "Nicholas, I don't know how you found me or what you think I have to offer, but I think we can find a reasonable way to work this out without anyone getting hurt."

"You're right, there; _no one_ is going to get hurt because as far as I'm concerned, you are a _no one_."

Dave looked around for an escape. "What do you want, Nicholas?"

"The same as what you took from my father and mother: Your life. You killed them both. And you got off. You should be rotting in prison, you bastard!"

"I don't know what you heard, but I didn't pull the trigger. Your mother did."

"LIAR!"

"I'm not lying," Dave reasoned calmly. "I was there that day. She was aiming at me and missed."

"Then how did your fingerprints get on the gun?"

"I picked it up. That was my fault. I wasn't thinking. I was trying to save your father's life."

"Bullshit!"

"He was my best friend…perhaps my only friend. I wasn't going to let him die." Dave got quiet. "But you are right, I did murder him. If I hadn't gone over that day, I wouldn't have had the fight with him. Maybe he would still be alive."

"Playing the martyr isn't going to earn you any sympathy."

"You think I want sympathy? I am the reason a man is dead. I am the reason his son turned mad."

"I'm not mad, I just want you dead. Like them." Nick pulled the hammer back. The click sounded like thunder.

"Please don't do this, Nicholas. You can turn around and walk away. Forget this ever happened."

"Like you have? Like you forgot about my parents?"

"I haven't forgotten them! Every single day I have to live with that guilt. Every single day I can feel your father's life slip thru my hands," Dave yelled. "So, don't you dare tell me that I don't feel guilty or don't think about them!" Nick's hand trembled slightly. "I don't know what you want from me or what you think you are going to accomplish by pulling that trigger, but it's not going to make you feel better. Trust me."

"Trust you?" Nick snarled. "When hell freezes over."

"Let me give you a heads up, son: you are in hell, and it is about to get colder." Dave saw the dead look in the man's eyes and knew that there was no way he was going to be able to talk his way out of this. Everything he had done - every sin he had committed - had led up to this moment. "May I ask a question?"

"You can ask, but I don't think I'm going to answer."

"How did you find me?"

"Your lover pointed me to you."

Dave gave Nick a perplexed look. "My lover?"

"Have you forgotten her, too? Why am I not surprised? Use her, throw her away, and pretend she never existed. That's the story of your life, isn't it?"

"Emily?"

"So, you _do_ remember? How was she? I'll bet she was a sweet piece of ass for a man with your reputation. See, I wouldn't know; she wouldn't let me go that far. But she takes one look at you and she gives it up in a heartbeat. I had everything to give her, but she didn't want that. You, on the other hand, have blood on your hands, and she…"

"Nothing happened between us. You have to believe me. I don't sleep with women who are taken."

"LIAR! Why do you keep lying? She loves you!"

"Nicholas, I will stake my life on it; nothing happened between us. She doesn't love me."

"Nick, put the gun down and step back," Em commanded as she walked out from behind a tree. Her pistol aimed directly at him.

Nick's eyes swung from Dave to her, then back. "What are you doing here?" he growled.

"I am trying to keep you from making the worst mistake of your life. Now put the gun down before I make you."

"You don't understand; he has to pay."

"He has. In more ways than you will ever understand. He has paid in ways the judicial system couldn't." She flashed a look at Dave. Where was Mudgie?

"Pay? He stole you from me. How does that make me feel better? He touched you in ways you would never let me. How is that supposed to make me feel better?" he yelled.

"He didn't touch me, Nick…not in the way you are implying. But what you have planned isn't going to make things right."

"It will for me."

"Listen to me, Nick, no matter what Dave did to you and your family, killing him isn't going to make it better." Heavy breathing filled the air. Em felt herself begin to sweat. Nick was too far gone to listen to reason, but she had to try. "If you ever loved me, you will put the gun down and leave. Now."

"I can't do that, Emily. He killed my parents, stole my life, and brain-washed you. I can't go back."

Em did a quick sweep of the area. "Nick, where is Mudgie?"

"Gone." An evil smile lit up his face.

"What have you done?" Dave whispered as a heavy feeling of dread filled his gut. He looked at Em in shock.

Nick shook his head. "I won't say I'm sorry, because I'm not. At least he'll be waiting for you in hell."

"Nick, don't!" Em cried out. "I will shoot you!"

"You might, but I am taking him first." Raising his gun, Nick lined up his target. "Pay back's a bitch, don't you think?"

Right before he pulled the trigger, his hand shook. Em would never know what happened to make her drop her weapon. Maybe it was because deep down inside she knew that even if she could pull the trigger and hit Nick, he was still going to kill Dave. Or maybe it was because she didn't want either man to be hurt. No matter what happened between her and Nick, a little part of her would always love him.

And she knew that no matter what didn't happen between them, she would always love Dave. Forever. She could never make it up to him for betraying his trust and leaving him at the mercy of a mad man, but she had to try.

Rushing forward, she didn't remember yelling "NO!" at the same moment Nick pulled the trigger. Nor did she remember throwing herself at Dave. But she remembered feeling the bullet hit her with a force and burst of pain unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life.

She felt the wind rush out of her lungs as her body hit the ground. Lying still, she tried to figure out why her shirt was wet on the inside and the cold was invading her bones when she was wearing a coat. That was the last time she bought a no name design on the mark down rack, she vowed and closed her eyes.

Dave heard the gun go off at the same time he felt himself get knocked to the ground. Dazed and confused, he looked around to see what had hit him. Blinking rapidly, he saw a figure lying on the snow. Em! On his knees he scurried over to her.

"What did you do?" he shouted at Nick.

"Ooops! It looks like I missed," Nick replied sarcastically. "Must run in the family."

Dave ripped open Em's coat. "Get over here and help me! We have to get her to a hospital!" He saw the entry wound thru her shirt and suppressed the urge to cry as he watched the pattern of blood spread wide and fast.

"Sorry, I can't do that. That was pretty brave of her, but she made the choice. Now I'm going to ask you to step away from her."

"I can't do that, Nicholas."

"I don't want to shoot a man on his knees, but there is a first time for everything." Lining his target, he aimed. _This is going to be sweet, __he thought to himself__._ Right before he could pull the trigger, a loud growl came out of no where.

He barely had time to register the heavy black force that hit him solidly and threw him back. Losing his balance, Nick felt himself falling as a set of teeth sunk into his throat, cutting off any chance for him to scream out for help.

Frantically, he grabbed for something to help him, but his hands came up empty. He was falling fast with no end in sight. Bracing himself for the unknown, Nick closed his eyes the moment he and the monster who had hold of his body hit the icy frigid water. His last thought was that he was cold. Then it was over.

Dave watched the scene unfold before his eyes. He was prepared to die, when out of nowhere Mudgie appeared and attacked Nicholas. He never had time to call out when both of them went over the cliff. A moment later he heard the splash.

First Em. Then Mudgie and Nicholas. This wasn't happening. How had his life come down to this?

Hot tears filled his eyes as he blindly tried to find his way back to Em. Blinking his vision clear, he took off his coat and rolled it up to press against her wound. He knew he couldn't move her, but he couldn't leave her out in the cold. He pulled her into his lap.

"Em," he called out, his hand brushed against her soft cheek. So cold. He had to get help. "Em, wake up. Talk to me Princess."

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Hi, Dave," she breathed. He was alive. She had saved him.

"Hi, Princess. What were you thinking jumping in front of me like that?" he demanded in a hoarse voice. He checked the wound. Why wasn't the bleeding stopping?

"I didn't want him to shoot you."

"Why would you do that?"

"It was my fault he found you." Maybe it was because he was so close, but she no longer felt cold.

"It wasn't your fault," he contradicted. "I have to get you inside and get some help."

Em reached up and touched his cheek. "I'm so glad I got to see you again." A soft smile curved her lips.

"Princess…" The tears rushed from his eyes and dropped on her hair.

"I would do it again." She was so tired. His arms wrapped around her made her feel so secure…like that night he rescued her from the water. Nothing bad was going to happen as long as he held her. But right now she needed to sleep.

"Why?" It was all he trusted himself to say. It was too late to help her, but he had to know why she had risked her life for his.

Opening her eyes, she looked at him in quiet understanding. Softly her thumb brushed a tear away. "Because I love you." Her eyes fluttered for a moment before closing…forever.

Shocked and grief stricken, Dave tried to comprehend what had just happened. He tried to call her name, but the words didn't come. She wasn't gone. He wouldn't let her go. Not like this. Not when he finally realized what it was all about.

Holding her close, he buried his face in her soft hair and wept. Hard, racking sobs shook his body as he poured out his grief. His beautiful, strong, independent Em was dead and it was all his fault.

"Come back to me, Em. Please. Please, Princess, open your eyes. Look at me," he pleaded, his hands stroking her back, her hair, her face. But she didn't respond. "Don't leave me."

"David?" A voice called out from behind.

Turning his head, he looked to see who had called his name. Erin! "What do you want?" he growled.

"I'm sorry."

The tears rushed down his cheeks. "Emily's gone. Mudgie's gone, too. And Nicholas. What did I do that warranted this? What did I do to you that was so horrible that it warranted losing them?"

"David, listen to me."

His eyes looked at her. "No, Erin, you listen. Get out of here. Turn around, walk away. If you ever felt anything for me- hate or otherwise- you will forget I exist." He touched Em's still warm cheek. "She loved me."

"David, I need you to do me a favour. Take Emily inside."

"Why?"

"Just do as I tell you. Take her inside and be with her. Trust me. Please." Before Dave could speak, Erin disappeared.

Unsure about the request, Dave picked Em's limp form up in his arms. Slowly, he trudged back to the cabin. One step at a time he took as he walked onto the porch. Opening the door, it struck him that no one was there to greet him.

Walking up the stairs, he stepped inside the bedroom and laid Em on the comforter. Her wet black hair shone against the while pillow case. So beautiful, yet she remained still. Pulling up a chair beside her, Dave grabbed her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"I love you, Em," he whispered. Bowing his head, he prayed for the first time since he was twelve.

Slowly a light filled the room. Opening his eyes, he blinked quickly. Was that the sun? Bright light shone as it lit up the semi dark room. In the distance a bird sang. Dave shook his head. What was happening?

A scratch on the door had him jumping up to investigate. Opening it slowly, he was literally barreled over by an over enthusiastic Mudgie. "Hey, boy," he greeted in a choked voice. The dog answered with a loud bark.

Running over to the bed, Mudgie pushed his cold nose against Em's limp hand. Getting no response, he whined and tried again. Still nothing. Looking at his master, the dog tried to understand why his friend didn't greet him.

"I'm sorry, boy."

Determined to wake her, he licked Em's face.

"Uh, Mudgie," Em croaked and tried to push him away. "That's gross."

Unable to breathe, Dave rushed over. "Em? Are you alive?"

"I hope not, because I want to pretend your dog did not just put his tongue in my mouth." She made a slight gagging noise and tried to sit up. Unable to get her bearings, she lay back. "Dave, is Nick…?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Princess." He brushed her hair back. She nodded. "He made his choice."

"I know." She touched his cheek.

"You came back," he whispered. "Why?"

"Because I love you."

"I thought so." He pulled her close and held her tight. "I love you, too."

"Dave, don't ever let me go."

"Never, Princess. Never. I promise." Dipping his head, he kissed her to seal the promise.


	18. Epilogue

_**The epilogue is posted! Like all fairy tales, this one has come to an end. It's been a journey I never thought I could finish. To take a well established fairy tale that people love and adore, and try to twist it to fit characters it was never intended for was quite a feat. I will admit that many times I wondered what in the world I got myself into. But if I made at least one person happy with this story, then it was definitely worth it.**_

_**A special heartfelt thanks to all of you who have read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story. It means more than you'll ever know.**_

* * *

**Beauty and The Beast**

Dave pulled the truck into the dirt drive way and threw the gears in park before turning off the engine. Reaching for his briefcase and the brown cardboard box on the passenger seat, he opened the door and stepped out.

Using his hip, he closed the lightweight door and looked around the familiar surroundings that had been his home for so long. Ten years without sun and rain had taught him to appreciate every day as though it could be the last. And considering how close he had come to losing everything important in his life, he didn't need to be reminded that life was precious.

Never again would he take for granted a sunrise or a flower. Even the birds' singing at five a.m. was more beautiful than the grandest opera. And the hottest day on record was paradise as far as he was concerned. He loved it all.

Laughter filtered out from inside the cabin and weaved around him. Possibly more than nature, Dave had found something more precious and beautiful than anything in the forest: A family.

"Daddy!" a little girl cried out and threw open the screen door to run outside and leap into his arms. Frantically she kissed his face and hugged him tight. "I missed you."

"Claire, I was only gone two days," he replied and ran his hands over her long black curls. At five years old, Claire Marie Elizabeth Rossi was the apple of Dave's eye. And she knew it.

"That was too long Daddy. Please don't go away ever again." She pulled back to look at him with big hazel brown eyes just like her mother's. His Emily. His princess.

"I will try mi piccola."

"Daddy, how come you call Mommy 'Princess', but you call me _that_?" Claire asked in a serious tone.

"Because Mommy was born in a castle so technically she _is _a princess. You are my sweetheart." He kissed her cheek for emphasis before setting her down.

Her eyes widened. "Oh."

"Speaking of your mommy, where is she?"

"In the kitchen. She got a call from Aunt Jenny about work. Then Grandma called. Something about coming out for Christmas."

"Were you eavesdropping again?" Dave teased.

Claire crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't eavesdrop Daddy; I'm too old for that. That's what Tony does. But he's only three, so he doesn't know any better."

As if he had heard his name mentioned, a little boy ran out of the house and jumped off the top step into Dave's arms. Fully prepared for the launch, Dave easily caught him.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," chanted the little boy in sing song. At three, Perry Anthony Rossi was the spit and image of his father down to the raised eyebrow and crooked grin.

"Hello Tony," Dave greeted. "Were you good today?"

"Yes." He hugged his father as tight as his little arms could.

"Are you saying that because I might have a present for you?"

"Yes," the boy nodded.

"At least you're honest." Reaching into his coat pocket, Dave pulled out a brightly wrapped box. "Here you go." Setting the child down, he handed the gift over.

"I was good too. Where's mine?" Claire asked, jumping up and down.

"Right here." He gave her a brightly wrapped box. "Go inside and try not to make a mess," he ordered. Eagerly the two kids ran inside while calling for their mother. A moment later, Emily appeared in the doorway.

"Hi stranger," she greeted huskily and opened the screen to step outside. Walking down the steps, she went into his arms and kissed him deeply.

Seven years together and Dave could not get enough of her kisses, her touches, her love. Every day he woke up beside her was a blessing he still gave a prayer of thanks for. Every night was spent worshipping her for being in his life and loving him.

"How was your trip?" she asked as she basked in the security of his arms.

"Uneventful. I got a call from my editor that my books are selling- very well, I may add- and the last one has been requested for purchase by Hollywood to turn into a movie."

"Really? And you said it wasn't one of your best," she teased.

"I was wrong." He sighed and nuzzled her neck. "Aaron Hotchner from the FBI called me and wants to know if I would be interested in teaching an interrogation class at the Hoover Academy."

"I remember Aaron. What did you say?"

"That I would think about it."

"We wouldn't have to move because Dale City isn't that far from Quantico," she observed and arched into his touch. "And we can still come out here for weekends and holidays."

"True. I heard you got a call today from Jen and your mother."

"I see Claire got to you first."

"So what did they have to say?" He nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Mother wants to come out for Christmas. Seems she feels the need to spoil her grandchildren rotten."

"That's what grandmothers do best," Dave chided.

"I'll remind you of that when they are coming off their sugar and red food dye high."

"What's happening with Jennifer?" He changed the subject.

"She wanted to give me an update on the two cases from last week. Both turned out successfully."

"See? And you thought being gone for a week was going to sink the business."

"Well, I still think making Jen a full partner was one the best things I ever did."

"Hiring Derek and Spencer didn't hurt either," Dave pointed out matter of fact. "Aren't you glad you listened to me?"

"Yes." She kissed him softly. "So what are your plans for us?"

"My cousin Penelope is in town this weekend and said she would be more than happy to watch the kids so we can celebrate our anniversary."

"Does she know what she's getting into? You may have to give her hazardous duty pay after we rescue her from Claire and Tony."

"Oh trust me; Pen can take care of herself. She lived off the grid for a few years; if she can handle that, our angels shouldn't be a problem."

Em chuckled. "You really do have faith in our off-spring."

"Why wouldn't I? They are after all a chip off the old block."

"My point exactly. But I'm not about to pass up being able to spend an uninterrupted weekend with my Prince Charming."

"Oh," Dave whispered against her skin, "I'm going to pay her triple just for that fact alone."

Her body slowly started to come alive under his touch. "So what is in the box?"

"An early Christmas present." He pulled back and handed it to her.

Em took the box and opened it slowly. Pulling out the book, she looked at it. "_Beauty and The Beast by David Rossi_?"

"It's my take on how we met…with a twist." His eyes danced with mischief.

"I can only imagine. So, did you write the kids in?" Em asked as she scanned the dust jacket.

He gave her a bewildered look. "Of course."

Em looked up at him. A soft smile curved her mouth. "_All _of them?" Dave looked at her in surprise. She nodded.

Picking her up in his arms, he spun her around before kissing her deeply. Tears of happiness ran down his cheeks. "I guess I'm going to have to write an epilogue."

"Or two." She winked at him.

Holding her tight, Dave tried to gather his thoughts. If anyone had told him that he would someday be the happiest man on earth reaping more blessings than he ever thought possible, he would have ordered them to get lost.

But here he stood in the driveway of his beloved cabin in the woods, with the woman of his dreams in his arms while his daughter and son played inside. And asleep on a cushion on the floor in the kitchen, lay Mudgie, his best friend.

"Em, I don't think I ever thanked you for giving me the one thing I never thought I deserved," Dave commented hoarsely.

"What is that?"

"A happily ever after."

_**The End.**_


End file.
